The Ripple Effect
by Invader Needles
Summary: After a time-traveler goes back to insert a vision into the dreams of Albus Dumbledore, a Ripple Effect larger then any other drastically alters the course of Human History. We follow Harry and his friends as they try to survive their Hogwarts years with an crazy dueling instructor, an ancient alchemist and a race of alien cat people coming along for the ride. Full Summary inside!
1. The Rushed Beginning Forgive Me!

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Posted on : **8:20PM, 30 April 2013

**Rating: **Strong T or a Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Scifi, Extreme AU.

**Warnings: **Revealed Magical World, Younger!Harry, Jerk!Ron, Bossy!Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property. MINE! =P

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Welcome to the world of The Ripple Effect. This is what I believe would happen if one action was done in good intentions to change the course of HP Canon. As you can probably guess from the warnings, the guy who did it F%* $% up majorly. Oh well, at least it will be interesting! :D _

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

A dark form ambled up the shadowed lawn towards the mighty castle, uncaring that anyone looking out the windows, would be able to spot him easily. This man was on a mission to change the course of History, and bring about a brighter future then the predestined one. The man approached the side of one of the towers and waved his hand at his feet. A fine purple mist sprung about them and he pushed his foot against the tower wall, before lifting his other foot in front of the first.

As if gravity had rotated, the man ambled up the side of the tower as if it was the most normal thing to do. He approached a window and waved at it, causing it to click open. He walked in and cancelled the spell on his feet. Inside, a breathtakingly beautiful bird opened its dark beady eyes and squawked indignantly at the intruder, but did not alert his master. He knew that this man's intents were pure of heart, so instead he settled back for a nice sleep.

The man smiled and stroked the back of the fine plumage of the phoenix's neck fondly. The magical creature cooed slightly in his sleep as the man passed by toward the door next to a cabinet with what looked like bags of candy.

After he was done with his masterpiece, he went over to the desk and conjured a sheet of paper, borrowing a quill and writing out a short letter before slipping it into a conjured envelope. Checking that he had nothing else to do, he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a strange watch. It looked a digital watch with runes etched around the dial with two buttons on both sides and a softly glowing centre. With a sad smile, the man pressed the two buttons and vanished in a soft golden glow.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Meanwhile, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the recently appointed Supreme Mugwump, laid peacefully in his bed, unknowing that the entire magical world was going to change that night. He was having a wonderful dream in which he was back in his Hogwarts years, swimming in the lake with his friends and flirting with the only other homosexual boy at the school, Dustin Cera, when it all changed. The sky seemed to darken, and the lake water suddenly got very choppy.

"Al! What's going on!?" yelled Kerrian, one of his friends.

"I don't know!" Al yelled out. Suddenly everything went dark. When he awoke, it seemed like a second had past. He looked around curiously; strangely not feeling scared at all. When he looked at his hands, he found them to be quite wrinkly.

"Hmm... It appears I'm having a vision" Albus said.

"Not bad" said an echoic voice. Albus looked around, but saw no one.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"I have seen the future, and it is not a happy one. I hope to change that"

"How?"

"Look through the window, see what is soon to be" said the voice, and a window popped into existence in front of Albus. He looked out and gasped slightly, drawing a sharp breath as he gazed in horror.

It was Muggle London, but it was completely levelled. Most of the original buildings were either crumbling, or had been replaced with more magical equivalents. Fires burnt freely in the streets and a long march of men and women carrying building materials and rocks walked in a straight line, their feet shackled together with red beams and their faces downcast.

"Who are they?"

"Muggleborn Witches and Wizards, as well as some of the more useful muggles the Death Eater's had decided not to kill"

The view moved as if someone was holding a camera, and it revealed an enormous spire-like fortress smack dab in the middle of London where a children's hospital had been before. Even through the window, Albus could feel the icy cold creep of evil that sent shivers up his spine. Instantly he knew who it belonged to.

"Tom"

"Indeed. The year is 2012 and Voldemort has won the war. He has taken over the Ministry and seduced the other European Ministries into following his lead. England has gone from being the Mother Country to a Third World Country. The Statute of Secrecy is now obsolete and the Muggles fear and hate us. Death tolls are high and countries such as America, Australia, China, Japan and Russia have attempted to bring aid, but any planes or helicopters are shot from the sky before they even enter European Air Space"

"How did this happen?"

"It's a long story..." the voice said and began its tale on how the Muggleborn's didn't know anything about the Wizarding world, and such were at a disadvantage in both school and the working world. Due to this, they were unable to fight back efficiently in the war or even get jobs. Since Purebloods held most of the political power in Wizarding Britain, Voldemort was able to get one of his Death Eater's elected as the Ministry. And from there, well to put it in a Muggle term, the shit had hit the fan.

"My God. This is horrible!" Albus said his eyes wide.

"Yes, but it can be changed. The Muggleborn's must be taught. They must learn the ways of wizards and our customs. It is vital to the future of Wizarding Britain that you read the letter that will come for you in the morning!"

Albus woke up gasping and covered in a cold sweat. He looked out the window, and saw it was just breaking dawn. He jumped out of bed with a vitality of a man half his age and ran into his office, awaking his familiar with a squawk. Albus spotted a letter on his desk and tore it open, opening the letter and reading it. He smiled.

"Yes, this just might swerve the fates in our favour..." Albus muttered and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote out a proposal for the Board of Magical Studies.

_I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby propose the following new subjects._

_Magical Customs and Traditions Studies – Mandatory for all Muggle Raised and Muggle-Born students, in order to develop a better understanding of their new world._

_Duelling and Self Defence – Elective - Any students wishing to learn how to defend themselves in case of a new Dark Lord rising, may do so with the permission of a Family Member._

_Physical Health – Mandatory for ALL students in hopes to increase physical health and dietary methods in our students._

_Literature – Elective – Any students wishing to take on a journalistic career or even write their own novels, may take this class to increase their writing skills._

_Spell crafting – Selective Elective – This can be a special class for any students who show any talent in spell crafting. If they are chosen, they will need permission from their parents and the necessary protective gear for this class._

_Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Meanwhile, 20.22 light-years away in a small star system, later identified in a different time-line as Gliese 581, a satellite was busy scanning the cosmos for any other planets with life. The being controlling the satellite, was a tall cat-like creature with dark blue fur, violet eyes and two tails wearing what humans would describe as a steam punk version of a lab coat. This was Dyst'vik Guth'Jenk'sa, a Nefarian astronomer given the job of working the satellite, hoping to find a planet with life, much like theirs.

The door slid open, showing a golden furred female with green eyes and much the same facial constructs as the male. She was holding two canisters with what looked like molten chocolate.

"Hey Dyst, any luck?" asked the female, putting one of the canisters down. Dyst'vik opened the top and took a gulp of the hot drink, before putting it down next to the console.

"None yet Jevki, just like every day I'm afraid" Dyst'vik said, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his six-fingered hand. Jevki scratched Dyst's ear in a soothing way.

"Don't worry, maybe you'll get lucky today" Jevki said, smiling at her friend, showing off two sets of sharp canines.

"Yeah, maybe" Dyst sighed, putting his hand on the spherical controller and turning the satellite around a little. Jevki gave him a soft punch on the shoulder, causing him to turn the satellite a few metres left by accident.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay" she said, before leaving with her drink. Dyst smiled at her retreating form before turning back to the screen. He blinked, noticing something coming over the data-field. He pulled it up and read the information. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he went back to the image feed and zoomed in on a certain star system. Among the nine planets, a small green and blue one radiated with a blue outline, indicating that not only was there life on that planet, but signs of a civilisation!

Dyst waved his hand over a sensor and sounded an alarm that would bring his superior into the room. A few minutes later, and a stout and grumpy looking black cat walked in, his two tails twitching with his agitation.

"Guth'Jenk'sa, this had better be good" he snarled, his teeth bared.

"Kizkar Pren'Thar! I found one!" Dyst exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Kizkar Pren'Thar walked over and read the data and stared hard at the image. He pulled a hand-held device from his belt and spoke into it. After a second of nodding, he put it away.

"It's been confirmed, you've found one Guth'Jenk'sa, well done! You'll be taking a raise home with you tonight!" Kizakar Pren'Thar beamed, his grumpy demeanour gone and replaced with a pleased one.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

In the following years, the Nefarian people made contact with the Humans, and after a year, had a treaty signed and an alliance agreed on. The Nefarian introduced the Humans with new technology, and helped invent cures for illnesses like Cancer and AIDs. Importations between the two planets helped to increase Earths wealth and many Nefarians dedicated their long lives to helping the less fortunate in Third World Countries.

Meanwhile, in the Magical World, the BoMS agreed on the classes, but due to a spat from one Lucius Malfoy, it was put on Probation. However, the probation was lifted after two years when the Board saw how much popularity the new classes gained from the parents and public. The Ministry, in all its biased glory, attempted to capture one of the Nefari and label it a dark creature. This caused the Nefarian Government to reveal the presence of the Magical World after threatening war on the Ministry for abuse of the Cat-like Alien. It took four years for the tension to lower between the two races, and even longer for the Muggle World to learn to deal with the fact that Magic and Magical beasts still existed. However, soon enough, the Magical and Muggle worlds managed to integrate with each other and accept each other.

However, Muggle Haters and Wizarding Racists still lived, and worked on trying to separate the three worlds from each other, feeling that the commingling of Wizard, Muggle and Nefarian was not natural, and were to be stopped. They even went as far as to attack random citizens, be they muggle, wizard or Nefarian. Most of the Wizarding Terrorists were Death Eaters, lead by Voldemort himself, while the muggle haters were mostly bigots and Nazi Sympathisers.

Even in the present, a subtle war between the three groups lived on. People went about their day though, working alongside wizards and Nefarians. It was going oh so well... until the 31st of October 1981, when Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters and killed Lillian Evans Potter, and attempted to kill young Harry James Sirius Remus Potter. The curse, however, bounced back and destroyed Voldemorts body, leaving Harry crying in his crib alone. His father, who had gone out with his two friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, came home to find his house half-destroyed and his wife dead. His friends comforted him as he wept over his wife's body, and shared in his amazement when he saw that baby Harry was unharmed except for a cut on his cheek.

Peter Pettigrew was caught by the police and brought into justice for betraying the Potters location and causing the death of Lily Potter. He was locked up in Azkaban Maximum Security Prison, and the three Marauders went on with their lives raising Harry Potter on their own.

**10 Years Later**

Harry James Sirius Remus Potter opened his eyes and grimaced at the sunlight streaming through his window. He sat up, and stretched, rubbing his emerald green eyes and scratching his auburn hair. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before walking out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He could smell sausages, bacon and toast being cooked, and smiled at his family around the table.

"Morning pup" Sirius Black greeted, grinning at his nephew.

"Morning Uncle Padfoot" Harry smiled back, sitting at the table and resting his head in his hands. His father walked over and put a plate of Bacon on toast and sausages in front of him. "Thanks dad"

"What are you planning to do today Harry?" asked James Potter, grabbing his own plate and sitting opposite of Harry.

"I dunno, I thought I might fly over to the arcade and see if Franks around, what about you?" asked Harry.

"I'm spending the day with Natalie, and I know for a fact that Amelia and Heidi are coming over for a visit" James said, cutting up his sausage and dipping it in some ketchup. Harry grimaced at the name Natalie. Natalie was his dad's girlfriend. "And be careful not to go to high, the limit for brooms in London is 500 feet okay, I don't want you hitting any planes"

"Dad, I know the limit. I even have that meter strapped to my broom that tells me how high I am. Don't worry!" Harry said, feeling a little exasperated. His dad said the same thing every time Harry mentioned flying. He guessed that his dad wasn't used to magic being the norm nowadays. Back in his day, his dad had to be careful where he flew, and Mundanes didn't even know magic still existed.

Harry finished his breakfast and got up, intent on changing into some warmer clothes for the flight.

"Be home by four please, you know Heidi only comes over to see you" Sirius called out. Harry grumbled on the way out. Heidi always acted weird around him, smiling too much and being all giggly.

After changing into a warm sweater, a trench coat with too many pockets and a pair of trousers, (the top fashion on Nefari at the moment), Harry grabbed his broom and walked outside with it. He waved to his Mundane Neighbour.

"Morning Mr Stubs!" he called out. The old man turned and smiled at the Wizarding child.

"Morning Harry, going for a fly?" he called out.

"Yeah!"

"Be careful up there, it's a bit windy today" Mr Stubs warned, before going back to watering his flowers. Harry smirked and mounted his broom before kicking off and heading in the direction of central London. It was a quiet morning, with only a few cars driving and hovering around, along with one or two other broom flyers. Harry steered his NightStar 220 toward the local arcade, Lee Land of Fun, and got off in front of the Broom Lockers. He put his in one and grabbed the key for the locker after putting a coin in the slot.

He walked into the arcade and immediately spotted his Half-Blood friend playing an old 90s pinball game. Harry tried to sneak up on his friend, but his Blonde cat-ears swivelled and his friend turned his head.

"Nice try Harry, but try to quiet your steps" he said. Frank Lee was a son of a Chinese Wizard and a Female Nefarian. He was taller than your average 10 year old with an angular face, cat ears atop his blonde head, amber slanted eyes and two tails poking out of a set of holes in the back of his shorts. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and sneakers along with his khaki shorts. Unlike most Hybrids, Frank had only five fingers on each hand, instead of the usual six.

"Damn, I thought I was quiet" Harry said, walking over and leaning on the pinball machine. He read the name of it. Space Adventure. Typical.

"You're right, you were quiet. You just smell" Frank said, grinning at his friend. Harry punched Frank on the arm, who feigned pain.

"You wound me!"

"Oh shut up"

"So what brings you here?" asked the Nefarian-Human hybrid.

"Nothin' much. Aunt Amelia and Heidi are coming over later, so I wanted to go out for a bit" Harry explained, running his hand through his hair. He dyed his hair auburn every Halloween in memory of his mother. It was naturally Black, but his magic allowed the colour change and kept it that way for a full year, as if it understood why he did it.

"Oooh, Heidi Bones is coming over to see her hubby" Frank teased. Harry blushed. Frank could tell that Susan had a massive crush on Harry, but the boy himself couldn't see it. He only saw the red-head as a non-related second cousin. Heidi's aunt, Amelia Bones was dating Harry's Uncle Sirius.

"Shut up" Harry growled, pushing Frank. Frank only laughed and loaded up the ball in the game. They spent the day playing games before heading back to Harry's house, Frank on his hoverboard and Harry on his broom.

Arriving, Harry sent out a Human Revealing Spell and groaned and he realised that Amelia and Heidi, as well as another person, were there already. Harry smirked, knowing that Frank wouldn't be getting the last laugh. They went inside where a red blur shot forward and tackled Harry.

"GAH!" Harry yelled, falling back. He looked down at the girl hugging him and rolled his eyes.

"What have I said about tackling me Heidi?" asked Harry, trying to pry the girl's arms from around him. She sure had an iron grip.

"Sorry, but I missed you!" she said, smiling at him. Nearby, Frank was doubled over in laughter. That is, before a second blur ran into him. He fell back, caught unawares, and looked down at the equally red hair.

"Susan!?" he squeaked, his eyes wide. Susan was Heidi's big sister, who just so happened to have a crush on Frank. Susan was in her second year at Hogwarts this year. "What are you doing here?!"

"When I found out Aunt Amelia was going to see Uncle Sirius, I came along. I just knew you were going to be here!" Susan said, her brown eyes sparkling at Frank. Nobody knew how she knew the things she knew, Richard Bones, Heidi and Susan's dad and Amelia's brother, suggested she might have the Sight. This terrified Frank. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, agreeing on the only thing they could do right now without saying a word.

"Run"

They pulled themselves free and ran off, yelling in horror while the girls exclaimed in annoyance and took off after them. The boys didn't notice the subtle tracking charm that Sirius had shot at them, which allowed the girls to follow them easily. Meanwhile, Sirius and Amelia watched from the living room, laughing all the way.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The next day came with the arrival of a certain letter. Harry opened it to find a letter from Hogwarts, saying that he had been accepted!

"YES!" Harry cheered, waving the letter and dancing around the kitchen. He knew that he looked like an idiot, but frankly, he didn't care!

"What's all this noise?" asked a voice. Harry turned and grinned at the sight of a tired looking Remus Lupin.

"I got my Hogwarts Letter Moony!" Harry exclaimed, shoving the letter in Remus' face. He read the letter with a small smile.

"Dear Mr H. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts College of the Arcane Arts. Please find enclosed a list of the necessary books and equipment needed for this term. We hope for a reply by no later than 13th of August.

Yours sincerely,  
Perenelle Flamel  
Head of Enrolment" Remus finished. Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"When do you reckon can we get my school stuff?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask your dad" Remus said, shrugging. The overexcited boy proceeded to wrench the letter from the werewolf's hands and run off in search of his dad. Remus shook his head, smiling after the hyper 11 year old.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Later that day James, Harry, Remus and Sirius entered the Leaky Cauldron. They found a seat and James went off to order their meal. Back in the old days, the Leaky Cauldron had been a dingy pub whose main purpose was to hold the entrance to Diagon Alley, but ever since the Magical World was exposed, Tom the Barkeep decided to branch outwards, and removed the muggle repelling wards from the front of the room and put them up at the Diagon Alley gateway. He fixed the place up, gave it a new coat of paint and used a few Dimension Increasing Spell-Locks to increase the size of the now Inn on the inside.

Ever since then, The Leaky Cauldron had become a fun place for families to have a meal, college students to come and get a drink or a meal between classes and the central gossip hub for teenage girls during after school hours. It was a weekend, so there weren't any Gossipy Teenagers and only a few college students drinking coffee and playing cards in a corner.

James came back and they chatted while their food was being made. Harry talked about what house he wanted to be in (Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw) and argued with Sirius over whether or not all Slytherin's were evil. Harry was saying that they should be given a chance; Sirius was saying they should be given the boot.

Their food floated over to them and they ate quietly, or rather as quietly as three marauders and a Marauder-in-training can be. The meal ended in an old ladies soup exploding and them getting chased out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley by a very upset Tom. The family of four proceeded to go about their day, giggling like school children over the small bit of chaos they had caused. The first stop was Gringotts to get some money from the Potter Vault, they then went to Madam Malkin's Robes and Clothing for all Occasions where Harry got a set of school robes and two sets of out-of-school wear. Harry had to convince his father not to get his robes in Gryffindor red, saying there was still the chance of him going into Ravenclaw.

Shortly after, they headed over to Flourish and Blott's for the required books, but stopped dead when they saw the crowd of witches and mundane women spilling out into the streets. Harry spotted a poster and groaned. The poster was large enough that it coul cover the front door, and it contained a life-sized moving image of Gilderoy Can't-Even-Cast-A-Levitation-Spell Lockhart, as Sirius had commented once. Under the image, were the words:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

Today 12:30 P.M. 4:30 P.M.

"Oh great, the blonde poofter is here. Might as well move on and order the books by owl" Sirius said, scowling at the winking image as if it had insulted him.

"But, I wanted to get a copy of Nefarian Fauna and Flora Volume IV!" Harry whined, looking crestfallen at not being able to buy the new book.

"We could just brave the crowd and hope that Lockhart doesn't spot us. He always asked if he could join the Marauders. He even, amazingly, became an animagus after finding out we were. I never laughed so much in my life when I saw his form" James smirked.

"What was it?" asked Harry, sounding as curious as always.

"An Albino Peacock!" James said, sniggering slightly. Harry laughed for a few seconds before they walked towards the shop. Just inside, Harry could see a family of redheads milling around in the line.

"Hey look, it's the Weasley's" Remus spoke up, having seen the family as well. They went in and tried to get through the crowds to buy the books necessary. Harry tried to avoid Lockhart, but the Weasley girl spotted him and said rather loudly.

"Look Mummy! It's Harry Potter!"

Harry cringed, and waited for the expected.

"What's this? Harry Potter?" Lockhart pretty much yelled. A reporter grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pushed him towards the poncy git. Harry stumbled a little and Lockhart grabbed him in a tight grip around the shoulders, smiling at the reporter. "Nice big smile Harry, together you and me are worth the front page!" Lockhart said, attempting to blind the audience with his white teeth. Harry scowled at the man and attempted to twist away, but couldn't.

Meanwhile, in the Adult Section of the bookstore, Sirius Black was carefully examining the latest edition of PlayWizard when he heard the author of Magical Me yell out his nephew's name. Sirius shoved the dirty magazine in his coat and stalked out to his godson's aid.

Harry winced at the camera flash.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge..."

The crowd applauded and Harry rolled his eyes at the idiot.

"That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his school mates will, in fact, be getting the real Magical Me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure in announcing that this September; I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts College of the Arcane Arts!"

The crowd began to applaud, but the Elder Marauder's barged through the crowd, scowling at Lockhart.

"Let go of my son Lockhart!" James growled, stalking up to the blonde man, causing him to release Harry and back up a little. The memory of James, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew pantsing a pimply and gangly teenaged Lockhart shot to the blonde authors mind as the trio glared at the man.

"No harm done, w-we were just d-d-discussing my new job at H-Hogwarts!" Lockhart stuttered, trying his best to keep his cool.

"It did not look like Harry was enjoying himself" Remus snarled, fingering his wand.

"N-no! He was enjoying it!" Lockhart said, backing into a precariously stacked pile of books.

"If you lay a hand on my Godson, I will personally arrest you on inappropriate handling of a minor" Sirius threatened, before the four turned and left the now silent store. Nearby, a tall blonde man brushed past the Weasley's, evidently having been in the middle of a tense discussion with the red-headed patriarch. He nearly knocked over poor Ginny Weasley on his way out, rattling the girl's cauldron and causing her brothers to scowl at the older man.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: In case anyone is confused, this story is set a year ahead of canon, due to a ripple effect being caused by the mysterious mans tampering in the time stream causing James and Lily Potter to be rudely interrupted on a certain special night by Albus who asked them to be the first new teachers for the new subjects he had implemented, James teaching the Magical Customs and Traditions and Lily helping with Self Defence, being a black-belt in tae-kwon-doe. This caused Harry's birth to take place a year later then canon, yet still in July so the Prophecy still works. _

_The whole new race was an idea I wanted to implement for a while, but could never figure out a way to bring it into a story until now. I like the idea of an alien race coming into contact with earth and writing up an alliance. The technological advancements and medical enhancements are so mind-blowing that this could bring in a new set of characters as well as a new source of bigotry. I also always wondered what it would be like if the Wizarding World was revealed to the Muggle World. I believe that while it would be rough at first, everything would smooth out. And on that I quote my favourite saying "No matter how big a splash you make in this world whether you're Corey Feldman, Frankie Muniz, Justin Bieber or a talking teddy bear, eventually, nobody gives a shit"_

_If you considered this a little rushed, I apologise. I wanted to get the basic knowledge out so that everyone can read my story without being confused by vast changes. The next chapters will be a bit rushed, but after that I should slow down and add in my own scenes that are not part of canon._

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out_


	2. The Rushed Second Chapter Whatevs

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

Posted on : 8:20PM, 30 April 2013

**Rating: **Strong T or a Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Extreme AU.

**Warnings: **Revealed Magical World, Younger!Harry, Jerk!Ron, Bossy!Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property. MINE! =P

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Welcome back! If you are reading this, then I am dead. Just kidding! But seriously, if you are reading this, you have decided to see just how far this Rabbit Hole goes. Did you take the red pill? I can see you did! Your eyes are all runny! Huh... must be an allergic reaction. Oh well! In this chapter, Harry gets a wand, an owl and a BIG surprise that comes a little later then canon! Why? Because I F %&$! Up when it came to the timeline. Oh well! It will be explained in the end of chapter A/N._

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

After the incident at Diagon Alley, the family of four decided to finish off the shopping they couldn't do by mail and head home. The only things they couldn't get sent by owl were Harry's new trunk and his wand. Getting his wand had been quite an interesting affair. Garrick Ollivander was a old wiry man with hair so white and thin, it looked like a gust of wind going in the wrong direction would blow it off. He was as skinny as a stick figure and dressed in a dull grey tweed suit without the jacket. He wore a bow tie and his eyes seemed to be staring everywhere at once.

They had spent more than an hour going through wands, before they found the correct one in the form of a 11 inch Holly Wand with the core of a phoenix. Ollivander spoke of how the feather in the wand came from the same phoenix as the feather in the Dark Lord Voldemort's wand, making this wand a 'brother wand'. James had asked if they could maybe get a different one, but Ollivander explained that once a wand chose its wizard, it would be near impossible to find as well a fit.

After that, they had gone to Oddballs Magical and Nefarian Menagerie, where they picked up a snowy white owl/Clacker hybrid. A Clacker was an avian/mammalian animal native to Nefari. They looked like Earth Owls, but had more jagged beaks, two lion-like tails instead of tail feathers and fur instead of feathers. They came in two types, Two-legged and four-legged and often had antennae with bioluminescent orbs above their eyes. The Clacker that had bred with the Snowy Owl which in turn gave birth to Harry's new pet, had been a two-legged rainbow Clacker, which showed in the multicoloured ends in the hybrid's snowy bat-like wings. What showed the owl-side of Harry's new pet was the feathery plume on her forehead and the ring of rich feathers trailing down her back to the intersection that split into the unique creatures two tails. The antennae on the bird's head were missing however, a trait that did not pass over to this hybrid.

Harry was very pleased with his new familiar, and was deciding between Hedwig, a name he'd read in one of his Mum's old History of Magic Texts, and Jyric, the Nefarian word for Lightning, to fit with the scar on his cheek.

Remus liked the sound of Hedwig, while Sirius thought Jyric was cooler. Harry decided to ask Frank what he thought.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The following months were quite uneventful. Harry spent most of his days flying his broom around London and hanging out with his best friend Frank Lee. Susan and Heidi came to visit often, and the two boys would often run away, much to the annoyance of the girls and the amusement of the adults. Natalie, James' girlfriend, came over a lot as well, and Harry did his best to ignore the woman. He didn't like her. He felt like she was trying to replace his mum.

A week before September 1st, Harry found himself sitting on the roof of his house with Frank, talking about random things. Harry brought up the fact that he was going to miss his friend while he went to school.

"You shouldn't miss me so much; I'm going to be in your year too!" Frank announced, grinning hugely. Harry blinked stupidly.

"Wha?"

"I was offered a Legacy Scholarship because my dad went. I may not be magical, but they have the basic classes and a few that don't require magic to learn" Frank explained. Harry grinned and punched his furry friend on the shoulder. This, of course, did not hurt the durable half human, but he winced in pain anyway.

"You wound me! I thought you were my friend!" Frank wailed dramatically. Harry laughed and pushed Frank. He nearly fell off the roof, but flexed his claws out and latched onto the tiles.

"Hey, careful! I can survive that fall, but it'd still hurt!" Frank mock-scowled. Harry just shook his head.

"Oh go play with a ball of yarn"

"Screw you Potter"

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

September 1st arrived and the group of seven, being the three marauders, the marauders in training (Harry and Frank) and Frank's parents, Ziang Ne'Gara'teth-Lee and Taria Ne'Gara'teth-Lee, marched through Kings Cross Station to the barrier that would lead them to Platform 9 ¾.

Ziang Ne'Gara'teh-Lee had to hold his wife's and sons hands to get them through the barrier, since non-magicals could not pass the seemingly stone wall. Frank and Mr and Mrs Ne'Gara'teth-Lee went first, with Mr Lee and Frank holding the Nefarian woman's hand, followed by Remus and Sirius, which left Harry with his dad.

"We'll go together alright?" James said. Harry nodded, and swallowed a bit when he saw the solid looking barrier. He knew it would allow them access, but you never do get used to running at a brick wall. Harry gripped his trolley and Hedwig gave a soft trilling squawk as they started walking towards the barrier. James glanced at the clock and swore quietly. Harry knew why, they were in a hurry because James had forgotten to set the alarms to wake them up early, and had to rush to get ready, pick up the inter-species family and get to Kings Cross on time. Sirius wanted to just get a portkey, but James had been adamant that Harry and Frank enjoy their first trip on the train.

They started to get closer and closer. Then...

SLAM!

The trolley bounced off the stone and his trunk fell off, sending Hedwig's cage rolling away. She was making quite a racket, and a guard came running over.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, frowning slightly. James, who had been standing behind his son, rubbed his head and looked at the guard.

"I don't know what happened, the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters sealed itself" James said, examining the wall. The guard gave a puzzled look.

"That's odd. I can go check the ward stones if you want? I'm no wizard, but I know how the runes work" the guard offered. James smiled at him a little sadly.

"No, don't worry about us. By the time it gets opened, the train will have left" He said. James put Harry's trunk back onto the trolley, while Harry went to fetch Hedwig, who was still squawking her head off. People were muttering about cruelty to animals, and Harry gave them a glare.

If anyone could understand the owl/clacker hybrid, they would have blushed at the colourful language that was coming from the bird's beak. Harry brought the seething bird back over to James, who was talking into a mobile.

"... Yeah, the barrier closed... no I don't know why! Yeah... yeah... can you get us a portkey in at 5:00? What about six? Okay... thanks Nat... Okay, see you soon. Bye" James hung up and looked at Harry, who was frowning at the sound of his dad's girlfriend's name.

"That was Natalie. She said she can get us a portkey to Hogsmeade Station at 6:00PM. So until then, we can do something else. Wanna get some lunch?" James asked, smiling at his son. Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. After the stunt at the Leaky Cauldron, they figured they wouldn't be welcome for a while, so after they dropped the trunk off at the car and let Hedwig out for a fly, they went to one of the Mundane restaurant chains. A place called KFC seemed to be bustling with activity.

They went in and waited in line, smelling the delicious aromas that came from behind the counter. Soon, their turn was up, and James approached the counter and peered up at the menu.

"Welcome to KFC, can I take your order?" smiled a Nefarian girl. Her name tag read Xyla.

"Yeah, can I get two of the cheese and bacon combo meals please?" James asked. The girl tapped the information into the touchscreen.

"Would you like Zinger or Fillet?" she asked.

"Um, what's Zinger?"

"Zinger is spicier then the basic burger"

"I'll get one of those" Harry spoke up. James readily agreed.

"Would you like that upsized?"

"Yes for me, no for him" James stated. Harry frowned at his dad. "Hey, you already eat too much" the young boy pouted.

"What kind of drink would you like?"

"Lemonade and Coke please"

"That will come at twenty seven dollars, or two galleons and 14 sickles" the girl smiled. James handed over the money and gave her his name so she could call it out when their food was done. Meanwhile, Harry and James sat down at a table and sipped the drinks.

"I wonder why the barrier sealed itself" Harry pondered, stirring his lemonade with his straw. James took a gulp of his coke and took on an appearance of deep thinking.

"I can't be sure. Not many things can seal up the barrier. The room with the ward stones are protected by various wards and spells that won't allow anyone but a station guard or a Ministry employee in. Even then, it takes a bit of power to seal the barrier. The ward stone's main purpose is to keep up the illusion of a brick wall, while staying solid to anyone not of magical blood. It has several other uses, though a few of them aren't used these days, the mundane repelling ward was taken down a few years back after the Magical World was revealed to the Mundane world." James explained. Just then, his name was called out. He excused himself and went to get the tray with their food.

After lunch, Harry asked why they couldn't have just apparated onto the station. James replied that the station had an anti-apparition ward around it to avoid unwanted visitors. Harry pondered why the barrier closed as he ate. He raked his eyes over the hedges lining the windows of the restaurant and gasped when he saw round green eyes peering at him from them.

"What's wrong? Burger too spicy?" asked James, popping a chip into his mouth.

"No... I saw," Harry looked out the window again, but the eyes were gone, "... nothing" He muttered, finishing off his burger.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

At six o'clock, twenty minutes before the Hogwarts Express was due to arrive, James and Harry Potter ported onto the station in a flash of light, both clutching what looked like a fire damaged doll. Harry considered it a bit disturbing, and tossed it into a nearby bin.

"Alright, you okay to wait here for the train to get here? I gotta get home and sign some papers" James said. Harry knew that he meant that he had to get home and make out with Natalie, but he nodded anyway. James apparated away with a spin and a pop. Harry felt for his shrunken trunk in his pocket, and opened the cage he was holding.

"Might as well go have a look around. I'll see you soon girl" Harry told her. She gave a hooting squawk and flapped away, slapping him with one of her tails. He knew she was upset with him for dropping her cage. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, muttering about owls and attitude.

Exactly twenty minutes later, right on the dot, the train arrived at the station and students started pouring from the train. A few older students looked at him oddly, but ignored him mostly. Harry was glad it was dark enough that they couldn't see his scar. Before going to the ministry to get the portkey, he had changed into his school robes, and started down the platform at a leisurely pace.

"Harry!" yelled a voice. Harry turned and spotted Frank in his Mundane uniform, grey slacks, white shirt, tie and a blazer. The mundane students were given a different alternative after some of the newly added students complained about wearing robes all day. The human/Nefarian hybrid's tails were twitching around in an agitated manner as he caught up to his friend.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" Frank demanded. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, the barrier for the platform closed itself and I had to get a portkey here" Frank shook his head, and two other people ran up behind him.

"Hey Frank, why did you run off?" asked the mousy haired boy. He was small with wide eyes and a camera around his neck.

"Sorry, I just found my idiot of a friend. Harry, this is Colin Creevey, and the girl is Luna Lovegood. They're starting this year" Frank said. The girl behind Colin looked like she was drifting along, rather than walking. She had a dreamy look about her with dishwasher blonde hair. She seemed to keep her wand behind her ear and wore a necklace of butterbeer caps around her neck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you on the physical plains Harry Potter" Luna sighed. She came over and gave him a light hug before drifting off towards where a large man was waving a lantern and calling out. Harry gave the girl a disturbed look.

"What the H.E double hockey sticks was that all about?" asked Harry.

"I dunno. She's a bit of an oddball, but fun to talk to" Frank shrugged. The three boys walked towards the giant of a man, who was yelling for all First Years. Harry put Hedwigs cage with the bags and was relieved he had labelled it with his name. Despite the fact that it hadn't been raining, the path to the boats was wet and slippery, and several first years had to be helped up after tripping. Luna Lovegood seemed to have no problem though. Up at the front of the line of students, Harry could see Heidi talking to some girls. He was glad she hadn't tackle hugged him.

"Yeh'll get yeh firs' look at Hogwarts in ah sec'" the man leading them called out. They rounded a bend and there was a choir of Oohs and Aahs. Harry had to admit it was very impressive. At the other end of the massive lake, the large castle stood perched on a slightly raised cliff, with a forest to its right and in the distance several buildings could be seen in the darkness. The windows of the castle twinkled with light as if in welcome.

"No more than four to ah boat" the man said, climbing into a boat for himself. Harry, Frank and Colin got into one boat, and Harry expected Luna to get in with them, except Heidi climbed in at the last second. She wrapped her arms around his arm and smiled at him. Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the front.

"Everybody in? Alrigh' FORWARD!" the giant Harry would soon know as Hagrid yelled, and the small army of boats moved off as one, gliding across the smooth black lake, dotted with reflections of stars above to give off the illusion that they were drifting through space. Frank nudged Harry and pointed up at the sky to a particularly bright star.

"Neskus, the star that my ma's planet orbits" he explained. Harry smiled at the pride that was evident in his friend's voice. A couple of kids nearby looked up also, mostly in interest, while one or two looked at Frank in disgust.

"Watch yer heads!" Hagrid called out, and everyone ducked their heads as they passed through a thin veil of ivy into an underground harbor. Hagrid led them to a door and knocked three times after checking that everyone was still with them.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The Great Hall was truly impressive. While most Wizarding communities took the chance provided by the Revealing Event, or as some called it, the Great Ministry Screw-Up, and upgraded their lighting to electric, Hogwarts had stayed true to the old fashioned floating candle look. However, following the 1987 fire, most of the school had been rebuilt. The stories were varied. Some people say it was a potion gone wrong, others said Fiendfyre. Most believed it was a chemical fire from one of the muggle science classes. The latter would explain why the fire dissipate until it had naturally rained and put it out. For some reason, water manipulated with magic, or conjured, wouldn't touch the fire.

The Great Hall was an example of the makeover. Gone were the marble floors and were replaced with a wooden floor. The giant hourglasses holding the house points were gone and replaced with four digital counters, at the moment all at four long tables were gone and replaced with many round tables scattered around the hall, some holding several members of different houses. The house banners were lining the walls, with the mascots all moving and interacting with each other. Only the Gryffindor and Slytherin mascots had borders around them.

"It's supposed to stop them from going into each other's banner and killing each other" one of the other students whispered to Harry, seeing his confused gaze at the banners.

"You idiot! Everyone knowssss that reptilesssss are better then you pusssssy catssss!" the Slytherin Snake hissed at the Gryffindor Lion. The lion growled.

"You insolent worm! I am the king of the jungle!" the lion roared, startling a second year girl who was sitting nearby.

"Moron! You're a plainssss animal. Your kind doesn't live in the jungle!"

"I KNEW THAT!"

Harry tore his eyes away from the arguing images and peered at the front of the hall. The staff table was shaped like a horseshoe with the headmaster sitting at the head in a comfortable looking armchair. He was a grandfatherly looking man with a long white beard, twinkling electric blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and was wearing a set of outrageous lime green robes with a matching hat perched on his noggin. Harry grimaced at the bright colours, as did most of the staff, though Albus Dumbledore either did not notice, or did not care.

A side door opened and a male who looked to be a seventh year stepped out with a ratty old hat and a stool. He was pale white with longish hair, square glasses and a cocky smile on his face. He, however, was not dressed in normal robes, but rather a set of muggle formal wear. Except for the normal button up shirt though, he had a t-shirt with a skull on it and was wearing sneakers instead of leather shoes. Professor McGonagall, who was leading them to be sorted, thanked the young man, while looking a little disapproving of his outfit, and the man nodded. He then walked over to the staff table and sat down next to a short wizard with slicked black hair and a nice moustache.

"Wait, that guys a teacher? I thought he was a student!" Harry whispered to Frank. His friend nodded, looking a little surprised as well. Another shock was when the hat started singing!

**(I'm not writing the song out. I don't know the second year song, and I am not going to write one or use someone else's. Sorry)**

McGonagall pulled a scroll from her pocket and looked sternly down at the new first years.

"When I call your name, you will come up and try on the hat. It will then sort you into the house that suits you best" McGonagall said, and opened the scroll. "Bones, Heidi Elizabeth"

The girl flushed a little at the mention of her middle name and stepped up. She sat down and was about to put the hat on, but stopped.

"Has this been washed lately?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, parasites like headlice and ticks can infest headgear from past wearers" Heidi said innocently. The hat squirmed in her hands, startling her.

"I assure you my dear, that if I was infested with parasites, I wouldn't be a very efficient magic hat" the Sorting Hat said snidely. Heidi blushed and placed it on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF! With such a tactless question, I would have thought Gryffindor" the hat said. Heidi flushed again and ran to an empty table mouthing to Harry that she'd save him a spot. He paled a bit when he got the message.

"Creevey, Colin Scott" McGonagall called out. Little Colin squeaked and ran up to the stool, tripping on a step and smacking his head on the table. A couple teachers jumped up to help the boy while some of the crueller students laughed. Luckily, it seemed Colin had quite a hard head, because he just shook it off and jammed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Colin grinned and rushed over to sit at the same table as Heidi.

The sorting continued, and Harry mostly zoned out, staring at the enchanted ceiling that showed the same clear starry sky as outside. He looked forward as Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry was amused to hear the hat start groaning as if in pain. Next up was Frank, and McGonagall had to ask the one of the two Nefarian teachers how to say it.

"Ne'Gara'teth-Lee, Frangja'Dera'sa" Frank blushed deeply as several people laughed. He walked up and took the hat from McGonagall.

"I prefer Frank, thank you" He said, before putting the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out. The students from Ravenclaw clapped politely, and several of the strange looking ones looked like they had a new specimen donated for dissection. Harry was a little unnerved by that. Frank sat down with Colin, Heidi, Luna and Susan, who had moved there when he was called out. Next up was Harry.

"Potter, Harry James Sirius Remus"

Whispers broke out as Harry moved up to the hat, ignoring the whispers and pointing, just like his dad had taught him. He placed the hat on his head, and waited.

"Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting. Very brave, quite smart and extremely loyal. What's this? A fair bit of cunning mixed in. My, my. You are compatible for all houses... Do you have a preference young man?"

_No, just put me where I can learn and grow_

"Very wise, maybe wise enough for RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled, causing Harry to go deaf in one year. He took the hat off and dug some earwax from his ear. As he passed by the table, his eyes were drawn to the young looking teacher. He had the same cocky smile, but his eyes were staring right at him. The man winked and nodded at the table where Harry's friends were waiting. The boy shook his head and ran over to the table. He noticed that everyone's ties had changed colour. Harry's, Luna's and Frank's were blue and bronze; Heidi's was yellow and black like her sisters and Colin's were Red and Gold. The second Harry sat next to Frank; both Bones sisters sat next to their respective crushes and moved in close, pushing Harry and Frank together.

Two simultaneous gulps could be heard at that table.

Finally, one of the kids who had scowled at Frank was sorted into Slytherin, and the stool and Hat was taken away by the teenaged teacher. Next to a portly witch in frayed and dirty robes, Gilderoy Lockhart was wearing lilac robes along with a matching hat perched precariously on his golden locks, and was trying and failing to scoot away from the messy Herbology professor. Albus Dumbledore stood and walked around the staff table, coming to a podium at the centre of the raised dais.

"Welcome to another fun filled year at Hogwarts College of the Arcane Arts! And to those who are new, another warm welcome. This year, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts after our last, uh, retired unexpectedly. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!" Dumbledore finished, waving a hand towards Lockhart. The man stood up and gave an overly dramatic bow. Amazingly, his hat stayed on.

"A few more addresses must be made, but I'm afraid if I held out any longer, Professor Prowell might hex me," a lot of the older students chuckled at this, while Harry and his friends looked on in confusion. He guessed this had happened in the past. "In end, my final words for now are... tuck in"

With a flourish, menus popped into existence in front of all the students. Harry opened the menu and blinked when the pages kept turning. Every page had a list of different foods and seemed to be the length of a short novel, yet was as thick as a sheet of cardboard. One of the older students took pity on them and lent over.

"You tap your wand on the food you want and when you're done, say 'done' and a plate of it should show up. Don't order too many different things. The plate only has so much space. The dessert arrives after your meal is done, so you can order it early without worry" the hufflepuff boy said. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Harry Potter" he said, holding out his hand. The boy grinned and shook it.

"Cedric Diggory. Hope you enjoy your time here Harry" the boy said and went back to his meal. Harry took out his wand and started tapping out his choice for dinner. He chose roast chicken with roast potatoes, gravy, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots and corn, and for desert ordered a delicious looking treacle pudding.

"Done"

In a puff of smoke, Harry's meal appeared on his golden plate. He grinned and tucked in. The meal was delicious, with the chicken falling apart in his mouth, the roast potatoes cutting smoothly and the gravy being thick and not too hot.

"If the food is this good all the time, I might just enjoy my time here" Frank said, cutting up a very rare steak. Nefarians liked their meat either half-cooked or rare. Harry noticed with a grimace that there was still a bit of blood in the meat. Frank didn't seem to mind, he looked like he was in heaven.

Heidi was eating much the same as him, except without corn, while Susan was enjoying a more breakfast-like styled dinner, consisting of sausages, toast, eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Harry shrugged. Each one for their own, he guessed.

By the end of dinner, Harry had been given a short lesson in which each teacher was which. There were all the classics like Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, heads of Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions and Charms respectively. However, there were others like the aforementioned Professor Prowell, who was the schools duelling champion and teacher. He had his own class that taught all years how to defend themselves not only from dark creatures, but dark wizards.

Along with them was Professor Ne'Gara'teth, who was the teacher for Nefarian Culture and History (Elective) and was also coincidentally Franks mother. Next along were the muggle teachers, Professors Bean, McLoft, Julia and Frederick Kidd and the other Nefarian teacher, Professor Moh'Lane'Ley. They taught Literature, Physical Ed, Maths, Science and Art respectively. The last two teachers sitting at the table were Professor Flamel, head of Alchemy and Professor Nightwood, a shadow Elf who taught SpellCrafting only to those who had a skill in it.

Since there were so many classes and only so many hours in a day, students were given a choice between certain classes. Harry had chosen Art, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Nefarian Customs and History, Charms, Duelling and D.A.D.A.

There were also several teachers who preferred to eat in their quarters rather then come to the Great Hall. One was the supposed Seer Sybil Trelawney, who taught the elective Divination. Most people wondered why it was a selectable class, since it was pretty much a useless class if you didn't have the Sight.

At the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood up again and spread his arms, silencing the crowd of students more efficiently then a cannon blast directed into a giant megaphone.

"Now that we are all watered and fed, I would like to make a few announcements. Ignoring that fact that you will most likely forget it by tomorrow morning. I would like to stress that the Forbiddon Forest is named as such for a reason. Also, no students are allowed in the Staff Quarters without a member of staff. We don't want it to be filled with slime again, Misters Weasley" Dumbledore said, smiling at the twin weasleys. They shook their heads and pointed at Professor Prowell. The man chuckled.

"Sorry Al, I couldn't resist. I'll clean up any remaining slime" the young man chuckled. Albus shook his head with a fond smile and continued.

"Also, Mr Filch has a list of banned objects pinned on his door, and it has come to my attention that students are using their phones and laptops for things not necessary for class. Please, if you use your devises, it should be for work. If this continues, electronic devises will be banned in class, and confiscated" Dumbledore said, giving all the mundane students firm looks and even some of the more tech-friendly wizards. They all grinned sheepishly.

"Now, that is all I have to say. Prefects, please lead the First Years to the common rooms. Thank you" Albus stepped down from the podium and most of the hall clapped as the prefects started rounding up first years. Soon, the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater was leading Harry, Frank and Luna up to the fifth floor, before they stopped at an eagle shaped knocker. She knocked it twice and the eagle's mouth opened.

"I am infinitely useful, yet only used in one way. Everyone uses me, but hardly talks about me. I get wetter as you get drier. What am I?" asked the Knocker. Everyone thought about it, and Frank spoke up.

"You're a towel" he said.

"Correct" said the knocker, and a door formed around it and swung open. The students walked into the common room and gasped in awe. The common room was round and spacious. More spacious then the tower it was in allowed. The carpet was a deep royal blue, and the ceiling was domed and had stars pained in different constellations. One of the stars in the constellation Libra was circled and ladled HOME in permanent marker. It was the same star that Frank had pointed out. The room had two main couches and several armchairs in front of a Fireplace with a flatscreen TV mounted over the mantle. A few tables were pushed in the corner with some chairs stacked on them. Near the window, which showed a great view of the mountains around the castle, a stand for sheet music was set up, no doubt left there by one of the students. Mounted on the wall was a radio, which was currently playing some easy-going music. Above it were the frequencies for different stations.

"Wow" Harry gasped, staring around the room. Between two staircases was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with her famous lost diadem on her head.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw common room. Here is where you will relax between classes and hopefully study hard. Between studies and classes, you can watch TV; we get a lot of channels up here. We were one of the lucky two houses that got satellite TV" Penelope smirked. Frank whooped and some of the students laughed.

"We get every radio station, but not all of them are up on the list. We get both Mundane and Wizarding stations" Penelope explained and told them which staircase led to the dorms.

"Its two people to a room, and you get to choose. Enjoy killing each other over the best room" Penelope said, smiling at them. Predictably, everyone rushed up the stairs and up the stairwell behind the sign First Years. Harry and Frank ended up with the room at the top of the tower, which looked more like an attic with the support beams showing. It was comfy though, with two of everything and a window with a nice view. Harry wondered if they were close to the cloud layer, and if it was safe to open the window. Harry sat on a bed and took his shrunken trunk out, placing it on floor at the foot of his bed and unshrunk it with a wave of his wand. Frank sat down at the other bed and his trunk appeared in a flash in the same place. Frank grinned at his friend.

"This year is going to rock" he said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Most excellent!" Harry said in a fake-stoner voice. Frank laughed and fist bumped his friend before getting up to change into his pyjamas, his two tails whipping around a bit. Harry shook his head as he too got his bed stuff ready.

Sometimes, he forgot his friend was only half human.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Wow, this one took me several days to do. I just kept getting distracted. I hope I didn't stuff up on anything. I'm really enjoying the changes I'm making to Hogwarts. If you're not enjoying it, leave or put up with it, because I'm not stopping here._

_This story will be following Chamber of Secrets. I wanted to do Philosopher's Stone, but I also wanted Harry a year younger and have a different set of friends for him. I couldn't make it work, Sorry again. _

_Makes you wonder what the rest of the year will be like with all these changes... You will just have to see..._

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out._


	3. Classes, Racists and Terrorists OH MY!

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Rating: **Strong T or a Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Scifi, Extreme AU.

**Warnings: **Revealed Magical World, Younger!Harry, Jerk!Ron, Bossy!Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property. MINE! =P

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Welcome back! I do not have much to say! This might change. This might not. If not. NVJERINGDKVNFDSHIOGBTYHISKNVFDSUKBTYSUI!_

_That is all..._

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The next day, Harry, Frank and Luna walked down to the Great Hall. Colin, Susan and Heidi were already sitting at one of the tables and they waved the trio over. They sat down and ordered their breakfast just like they did the last night. Along with their meals, their timetables appeared in front of them. Harry picked his up and read it. The classes he today was Alchemy with Hufflepuff, Art, Transfiguration, Duelling, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs and Charms to finish up.

"Great, we gotta deal with the Great Peacock" Harry commented, his eyes pausing on the Duelling, which would take place at Period 4.

"You serious? That guy looked like he'd have trouble looking Moony in the eye in broad daylight" Frank said, rolling his eyes, spooning some baked beans into his mouth. His nose twitched and his eyes flicked around, "Incoming"

"Mr. Potter" said a silky voice. Harry turned and looked up at the hooked nose face of Professor Snape.

"Yes sir?"

"I was... disappointed when I found you were not in my Potions class" he said his voice hardly more than a whisper, yet they caught every word.

"I found Alchemy to be more interesting, you know, using potions and the world around me to protect and aid myself and my friends" Harry explained, shrugging. He had been prepared for this moment. He knew that Snape would hate him for looking like his father. He could tell the red in his hair would sink into the man's brain soon.

"Humph. Good answer. Let's hope the school does not require another rebuilding by the end of the year" Snape said. He turned and strode away, his black cloak flapping dramatically.

"... What the hell just happened?" asked Colin, looking at the retreating back in surprise.

"I don't really know..." Harry shrugged, and took a bite of his toast. Colin looked at his timetable and blinked.

"Huh, I have one more class then all of you" He pointed out, pointing at the bottom of the timetable. Where it said Study Period for Harry, it said Magical Customs and Traditions.

"Oh, that's the Mundane-Born compulsory class. All Mundane-Borns have to take it to learn about the Wizarding world. Of course, this was started before the Magical World was revealed to everyone else, so it's not really that important unless you want to go into Magical Politics. If you don't want to go into any Magical Careers, you can just tell your head of house and she'll take you out of it" Susan explained, chewing her hash brown. Colin looked thoughtful.

"I dunno, I'll go for now, just until I think of what I wanna do when I leave Hogwarts." Colin decided, finishing his breakfast. He said his goodbyes and headed off to his first class, which just so happened to be Potions. Harry finished off and checked where his Alchemy class was. Surprisingly, it wasn't in the dungeons, but rather in one of the labs in the Science Lab Centre. He grabbed his bag and headed off with Frank, Luna and Heidi, since they had their class with Hufflepuff.

The Lab Centre was quite a building. It was a large donut shaped building with two floors and a hole in the middle. Their class was on the second floor close to the morning and was one of the four that had wooden floors and wooden desktops.

"Come in, come in" called a voice as they reached the door. Their professor was already inside. Professor Flamel was an elderly looking man with snow white hair and wearing a tweed suit with a bow tie. They walked in and went to a table, but Heidi stopped and stared at him.

"You're wearing a bow tie?"

"Yes. I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool" the ancient Alchemist said promptly, smiling at her. He had an extremely faint French accent, which you wouldn't normally be able to detect unless you were listening for it. "Is this all?" he asked looking at the four of them.

"No sir, a lot of people are still eating" Frank said, scratching one of his ears. A rumbling sound came from his chest as he did so and he promptly stopped.

"Dude, were you purring?" Harry asked, smirking at his friend. Frank went red.

"Shut it Potter" he snapped. Harry laughed, while Professor Flamel chuckled quietly. Soon enough, the last of the students ambled in, one of them being Terry Boot from second year.

"Hey, why are you here? You're in the year above us" Harry asked.

"I had to repeat Alchemy this year after I failed the test last year" Terry Boot shrugged, sitting at a desk by himself. After everyone was seated, Professor Flamel walked out from behind the desk and looked at the ten or so people in the room.

"Welcome to Alchemy. One thing that must be said, is that this is not Potions. There will be no preparing ingredients. There will be wand work included. And before you ask, no I won't be teaching you how to make a Philosopher's Stone" the wizened man said, looking around at them. A few kids in the back flushed a little as his eyes fell on them and he continued, "The art of Alchemy follows the basis of old magic, while still following the rules of magic itself. For those of you unable to use magic, no fear, we have spell-crystals available for use in some of the more complex projects. Some might ask, why is this allowed as an alternative to Potions? Well, the reason is that while it is considerably more complex, it has many uses. The art of Alchemy extends out of mere cauldrons and into the world of enchanting, summoning and in some cases, the darkest of magic available to the human and Nefarian races"

One thing could be said for sure, Nicholas Flamel sure could keep an audience. Harry was already on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Harry looked around and saw that many of the students were the same except for Terry Boot. He'd obviously already heard this speech.

"Today, we will be acquainting ourselves with the equipment being used in this subject. In front of you, there should be a crucible each. The difference between a crucible and a cauldron, is that the crucible is designed specifically for alchemy, and the cauldron could be used as a cooking pot if you so wished, though it's not advised" A few kids chuckled at that, "now, the only other equipment you will need are your wands or spell-crystals and phials for the collecting of elemental essence. Alchemy can be very dangerous, since elemental essence can be released into the air to create flux, which can cause bad things to happen. That, is why we have collectors attached to the side, which collected liquefied essence for us to use in later projects"

The crucible looked like a normal cauldron, but was more square shaped and thicker, with two tanks on each side, which were obviously the collectors. Harry had his wand out on the desk, along with his ten-pack of phials. He noticed that Frank taking a belt with crystals attached from his bag and strapping them around his waists. Each crystal was glowing softly.

"The first assessment that will be handed out this first term will be to create a golem. Golems are very useful in Alchemy, being able to transport dangerous materials safely and even store them depending on the type of golem. They also make great pets and company" Flamel smiled. "They are quite easy to make, but not simple. We will be covering Golemancy in some classes, but for now, we shall do our first transmutation. This is the most simple of them all, and you will need a metallic object. You may use your own, but we have a store room full of bits and bobs you can transmute"

Harry used a steel sponge eh found in the cupboard under the sink of his desk. He looked around and saw Frank using an old screw while the others were using things like pins and in one case, a lunch box.

"You have your objects? Good. Now, in the world, EVERYTHING has an essence to it, and I'm not talking about Fire, Water, Wind and Earth, though they are part of it. There are a total of forty-seven different elements for every single object. Certain magical plants like the fire flower have three essences: Ignis, Flos and Praecantatio. Those are the essences of fire, flowers and magic respectively. Everything has an essence, and sometimes more. A fun fact is that humans have several essences, them being Corpus, Animus, Cognitio and Praecantatio. In this project, we will be transmuting our metallic objects into a different element. It can be anything. All that is needed for this is water, your wands, your object and another object with the essence of your choice"

The class went along with everyone filling their crucibles with water and heating them to a boil. They then had to throw their objects into it along with the sample of essence they wanted to change it into. When harry tossed his metal sponge into the crucible, a metallic looking puff of smoke floated into the air and the water took on a sheen. Harry threw in a stick from the tree outside the window, and a dark green puff floated up, while giving the water a green glow. He then had to chant the incantation "Metallum deh Lignum" and tap the crucible with his wand.

The water seemed to take on a whirlpool effect as it swirled and vanished into what looked like a wooden sponge at the bottom of the crucible. He also noticed that the collectors now had a thick swirling liquid in each, one being silver and the other dark green. There was a puff nearby and a light mist surrounded Luna's table. Professor Flamel walked over and inspected what she made. It looked like a diamond lunchbox, but frost was trailing from the lid.

"Congratulations Miss Lovegood you just created the magical equivalent of a portable fridge" Professor Flamel said, grinning hugely and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Luna looked at the pretty lunchbox with a dreamy look on her face.

"Cool" Frank muttered and turned back to his work. Harry took the wooden sponge from his crucible and tried to scrub the wooden desktop with it. He was surprised when the wood that he scrubbed started growing branches and leaves. Flamel came over and grinned.

"Very good Mr Potter. Ten Points to Ravenclaw for you and Miss Lovegood"

By the end of class, Frank had made a screw that caused the wood it was screwed into to crumble and die when he used a bit of rat poison he found in one of the closets. Terry Boot made an old deactivated gun that shot out flowers and Heidi made a pin that supplied a fresh supply of water when pinned onto a shirt and pressed. Harry had trouble figuring out how that worked. It was with their new toys that the students left Alchemy smiling and anxious for another class.

After that, Harry had Art while the others took their other Mundane classes. After that, it was a break where everyone met up on the steps outside of the Entrance Hall. Harry was scrubbing at the stone wall with his magic sponge and smirked at the vines appearing in the cracks. Frank was watching in amusement as he chewed on the low-fat chips he had gotten from the cafeteria. Dumbledore ended up opening up a cafeteria/canteen area for breaks so that children could buy some snacks if they want. Only low-fat and healthy snacks, but snacks nonetheless. Susan was sitting nearby and had a book on Potions propped against her bag. She was reading about Pimple Creams with a small frown.

"You alright there Sue?" Frank asked, noticing his friend's frown.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that if I stir this potion the wrong way, it'll turn into an acid. It's pretty mindboggling. Not quite the cut-up-and-toss-in-ingredients method from last year" Susan said, tearing her eyes away from her book to smile at her crush. Luna was experimenting with her new portable fridge and put a lit match in there. She closed it and opened it, revealing the match to be frozen solid, along with the flame. She held it up with a smile and everyone stopped to stare.

"That's... not even physically possible" Heidi deadpanned, her eyes wide. Luna shrugged and tossed the frozen match onto the ground, where it froze a patch of grass before sizzling out.

"What have you guys got next?" asked Colin, taking out his timetable and biting into an apple.

"I got transfiguration with you Colin" Harry spoke up. Frank nodded, having the same thing. Luna just looked dreamily at the forest.

"Cool. I wish I chose Alchemy with you guys. Professor Snape is awful. All he does is write instructions on the board and spend the class praising the Slytherins while insulting and sabotaging the Gryffindors" Colin complained, rubbing a finger along a singe on his robe. Harry frowned.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Harry asked.

"Probably not. He doesn't seem to care though. I considered reporting him, but I figured he'd find out it was me and make my life even more miserable" Colin shrugged.

Harry frowned at this, and stole a hot chip from Frank, popping it in his mouth before his friend could grab it back. His friend growled and Harry smiled innocently back. "That's not fair though. This is supposed to be the most exclusive school for Wizards, Nefarians and Mundanes in Europe. Not even Beauxbatons Academy lets in mundanes, and Durmstrang is only just letting in Nefarians"

"Yeah, well, he'll get what's coming to him. Karma and all" Luna said dreamily, playing with her hair. The Bones Sisters nodded in agreement while Frank read the potions book over Susan's shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't the Boy Who Survived, the loon and the freak" said a snide voice. Harry scowled at the sight of Draco Malfoy. He noticed that he had ignored Colin.

"Malfoy" Harry said stiffly. Draco was a year older than him, and had been insulting the Weasley's in Flourish and Blotts when Lockhart tried to use him to get into the papers. His father was supposed to be on the Board of Magical Studies and has been an avid hater of the Nefarians after they revealed the Magical world. He considered the otherworlders to be not worthy of their company.

"I don't know why you bother being around these losers Bones, what with your aunt being in the Ministry and all" Draco said, smirking at the sisters. They frowned at the blonde boy and his two troll like bodyguards.

"Who we spend time with is none of your business Malfoy. You better clear off before Longbottom and his gang come by. Remember the last time you insulted a Muggleborn?" asked Susan. Malfoy didn't go red, but his cheeks did go a little pink.

"He caught me unaware. Didn't even give me a warning" Draco said. He didn't quite sputter, but it was close.

"Why don't you clear off Malfoy. Nobody wants you here" Colin piped up, scowling at the blonde. He had heard a lot about people like him.

"Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy mudblood!" Draco snapped. He turned with a smirk, and clutched at his nose a second later when a fist shot forward and punched him. "My nose! You broke my nose!"

"Be glad I didn't break your neck" Frank snarled. He had his claws out and both tails out whipping about in agitation behind him.

"Just wait until my father hears about this. You'll be expelled for this you disgusting animal!" Draco spat, blood streaming down his nose. He turned and ran off toward the infirmary. The others stared at Frank in surprise. The hybrid boy was normally very laidback, and hardly ever brought his claws out. The boy relaxed and let the deadly claws sink into his fingers. Susan was the one to break the quiet.

"That was so hot" she said, before covering her mouth when she realised she said it out loud. The others laughed and pushed her little, causing her to crack-up as well. Frank blushed and sat down and picked up his cup of chips, scowling when he saw that they had dirt on them from being knocked over.

"Thanks for that Frank" Colin said in a quiet voice.

"It's no problem Colin. I don't like people being discriminative. I've had to deal with that kind of thing growing up. It was only after I met Harry that they stopped. Plus, you're a friend" Frank said, smiling at the smaller boy. Colin grinned at Frank in thanks.

"Hey, the bell for third period is about to ring. We better get going. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration" Harry said. Heidi groaned.

"Lucky, I got charms" she said. Susan announced she had Potions, which was why she was reading the potions text, and was met with many sympathetic pats on the back. She rolled her eyes and kissed Frank on the cheek before walking off, waving behind her. Frank scrunched his nose and wiped his cheek.

"Ew..." he said, pretending to be disgusted. In fact, he was mentally more mature then the other, but not by much. Secretly he liked the kiss, not that he'd admit it. Harry, Luna and Colin hurried to the Transfiguration classroom while Frank headed off to Maths. Professor McGonagall was a stern and professional woman who didn't take any nonsense.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned"

Then she turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait until they got started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Luna Lovegood had made any difference to her match, though the end would still light if struck against a rough surface.

The next class, was Duelling. Nearly everyone in the year group was in this class. Harry wasn't sure if it was mandatory or a favourite, but he didn't care. The lecture hall was just that. It was shaped like an amphitheatre with a flat base at the bottom lined in a grid. Each step had a desk and circled around the entire room. A large teachers desk was smack-dab among the desks opposite the door and everyone filed in, filling the seats quickly. They were waiting ten minutes and people were starting to mutter.

"Where is he? Is he sick?" asked Frank, wondering why he was here. He couldn't cast spells, but he was listed as part of the class.

"Nah, Madam Pomfrey would have him up and going in no time" Heidi said, looking around in interest. The Duelling classroom was different from the other classrooms. Harry was about to reply, when the door was kicked off its hinges, startling some of the students near the door. They turned and gapped in shock. A group of men rushed in, welding AK-47's and wearing dark clothes and shawls around their faces.

"ALLAH KABAR!" Yelled the leader, and started firing his gun in the air. Everyone screamed and dived to the ground, hoping to miss the flying bullets. Harry pulled Heidi to the ground while Frank grabbed Colin. Luna was still sitting in her chair and staring at the ceiling with that dreamy smile on her face. "Ladies and gentlemen, if this was my fourth year class, I would have been stunned five times, tied up, tossed out one of those windows and hung by my feet." The lead terrorist said, walking to the middle of the room. Everyone looked at him in fear and confusion. The man grabbed his shawl and pulled it off, revealing the cocky grin of Professor Prowell.

"Welcome to Duelling. My job is to teach you how to escape and/or subdue that kind of enemy without being killed. My name is Kyle Scott Prowell, you may now commence the traditional throwing of trash!" he said, smiling. Everyone started tossing rubbish at him, yelling and swearing at him. He grinned through it all and pulled at his terrorist costume, revealing the outfit he was wearing night before. The hale of rubbish subsided and everyone got back into their seats. The men were standing at the top of the stairs, and vanished when Kyle snapped his fingers.

"I was hired back in 1980 to teach students to learn defence against dark wizards and other evils. People have asked why I didn't just get the D.A.D.A job. Simple reason. I enjoy living. Any questions?"

Harry's hand went up and the teacher grinned.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"How could you have gotten a job in 1980? You look like you should be going to school here" he asked.

"Glad you asked that. The simple answer is, I am not human"

"What!?"

"Yep, not human. I look human, I act human, and some Nefarian's have mentioned I smell human, but I am not a human. I am in fact a changeling" Prowell explained, his body shrinking until he was a perfect copy of Professor Flitwick in Prowell's clothing. Everyone clapped and Professor Prowell turned back into himself, giving a little bow as he did so.

"Now. Can anyone tell me what is included in duelling?" he asked. A few hands went up, and Frank was called on.

"Duelling includes the use of Jinxes, Hexes and Curses in both defensive and offensive styles" He said, sounding like he had swallowed the textbook.

"That's half-right. Five points to Ravenclaw. Anyone else?"

Silence.

"Nobody? Hmph, well. It's not just hexes, jinxes and curses that are used in duels. Transfiguration, Alchemy, Charms and Potions can be used as well. I will be teaching you all of these, as well as Hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting" Prowell finished, walking up to his desk and sitting down.

The rest of the class consisted of them taking notes while Professor Prowell gave a lecture on the different spells that can be used in combination with several martial arts fighting styles and sword fighting techniques. At the end of this, Harry had three pages full of notes and a sore wrist.

After this class, they had Lunch where they congregated at the Great Hall and ordered their meals like last time. Harry ended up with Chicken and Chips and gravy along with a tall glass of lemon squash.

"That was a pretty good class, don't you think Harry?" asked Heidi, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we start the practicals" He agreed.

"I wish he hadn't come in with a gun. That scared the hell out of me. If I hadn't resisted, it might have torn his throat out from instinct" Frank said, shivering at the idea of taking a life.

"Was he serious about what he said would happen if we were his fourth year class?" asked Colin, lifting an eyebrow. Susan nodded, biting into a piece of apple from her fruit platter.

"Yeah, I'm only a year above you guys, and I could probably take you all on" she said with a smirk. She then blinked. "He came in with a gun? In my first year he came in as a pirate"

"He does this every year?" asked Harry, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition for him. The Weasley Twins love it, and usually ask if they can tag along when he teaches First Years for the first time, just to see what he wears and what happens" Susan said, grinning a bit from behind her glass of orange juice.

"He should just tape it for them" Frank chortled, clearly amused by the tale.

"Yeah, he can call it Firsties going Wild" Harry grinned, laughing a little. The rest laughed loudly at this, even Luna smiled vaguely at the joke.

After Lunch, they had to go to the Peacocks class, and trudged there. They arrived to see three second year students cleaning up the classroom. It looked like it had been demolished a rampaging rhino, and Colin identified the three in the room as Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley from Gryffindor and Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw. Harry wondered why he hadn't seen her around, but shrugged it off. Harry went in and helped them hold up one of the tables while they used a repairing charm to put the leg on.

"Thanks" Longbottom said, wiping his forehead.

"No problem, what happened here?" Harry asked, looking at the smashed windows that Granger was now repairing and the papers littered everywhere.

"Lockhart let a bunch of Cornish Pixies loose and they trashed the place. Hey, you're Harry Potter aren't you? Nice to meet you. Name's Neville Longbottom, Heir and Scion to the Longbottom House" Longbottom said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"Yeah, that's me. Just Harry though, I doubt Dad would be gone for a while" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I better get to my next class. See you around Harry" Neville said, smirking at Harry and having his wand, causing the papers to float onto the table in a pile, the tables to repair themselves and the dragon skeleton to hook itself back onto the roof. Ron, Hermione and himself left for their next class, as Lockhart opened his office door a crack.

"Are they gone?" he whimpered.

"The Pixies or the Students?" asked Frank sarcastically, entering the room behind Harry. Lockhart opened the door with a flourish and came down the stairs.

"Don't you worry, young man! I. Banished. The. Scary. Pixies!" Lockhart said slowly to Frank, acting as if Frank couldn't understand him. The Nefarian-human hybrid scowled.

"I'm a Hybrid, not an animal you dickhead" Frank spat, knocking a chair over with his waving tails as he turned to take a seat at the back. He had clearly taken offence to Lockhart's attitude towards Nefarian, full-blooded or hybrid. Harry sent the man a dirty look and went to sit with his friend along with Luna and Heidi, who glared daggers at the blonde imbecile. Frank was there because while he could not use spells, he could still use the knowledge to fight dark creatures and dark wizards.

Lockhart frowned in confusion and looked at one of the students entering the room.

"What did I say?"

"Ew, don't talk to me..." said a Goth girl, walking away from the teacher and sitting in a shady corner.

The following class was mostly them doing a quiz on what was Lockhart's greatest ambition and what his favourite colour was. Frank spent all of it scowling at the man and writing down the most insulting answers he could think of, even getting help from Harry and Heidi. Heidi claimed that if he was going to one day be her brother-in-law, then she should treat him like the Bones treat family. Frank's protests that he and her sister were not going to get married fell on deaf ears.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Later that night, Harry and his Ravenclaw year mates had grabbed the couch by the fire and were watching a new episode of Simpsons on the TV. Harry was on the couch with Luna and Frank was lying on the floor with his back against the couch and his tails circled around to his front, where he was scratching an itch idly as he watched Bart cut off the head of the Jebediah Springfield Statue.

After that class, it had gotten around that Lockhart had acted in a racist manner to Frank, and it had been revealed that Lockhart felt that Nefarians were as good as House Elves. Lockhart had been called into Dumbledore's office, and it was rumoured that the blonde poofter had been put on probation for his racist actions. This basically meant that Lockhart would be unable to give or take points, or issue out detentions. This also meant that another member of staff would be required to watch any future lessons. Frank had smirked at the news when he heard, and stated that Justice had been served.

Harry idly wondered if Frank had had any hand in this.

"That was an interesting first day, don't you agree?" asked Luna, smiling at the TV idly. Harry wondered if she was even paying attention to what was on the screen.

"Mmm, Alchemy was very interesting, and I enjoyed Dueling, despite the little scare at the beginning" Frank said, bending his head back to look at them upside down. Thankfully, Luna was wearing track pants and not a skirt.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't choose Potions. Professor Flamel is much more fun than greasy Snape." Harry said, wrinkling his nose. Frank laughed, finally coming out of his funk from Lockharts actions. Harry grinned.

_Yeah, quite a year_

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Hi there, sorry for the linebreaks in the last two chapters, cut them off. I'll be replacing them with the RippleRippleRipple thing soon, just bear with me. I'm in the middle of moving and Internet access is very sparse. _

_Anyhow, I hope you like my description of Alchemy, and my take on what it entails. In this world, Alchemy is basically creating magical objects and enchanting existing objects using rituals and potions. So it's like a mix between Potions, Charms and maybe Transfiguration for certain things. I'm really looking forward to making the Golems. The fun thing will be that the Golems can be made out of anything. It can be an old trunk to be a Storage Golem, or clay shaped into a humanoid to be a Lab Assistant Golem. The possibilities are near endless! Send in reviews with ideas of the kinds of Golems you want. They will either be used as examples by Flamel or be used as one of the other students personal Golems when they are done. _

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out._


	4. Duelling, Rock Cakes & the first Attack

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Rating: **Strong T or a Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Scifi, Extreme AU.

**Warnings: **Revealed Magical World, Younger!Harry, Jerk!Ron, Bossy!Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property. MINE! =P

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Hi there! Welcome back to the Whimsical World of Harry James Sirius Remus Potter! Oh, and Frank. Can't forget our favourite Hybrid!_

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The following weeks, life for Gilderoy Lockhart was horrid. After the news of his racist views had leaked out to the press, he had received several Howlers from outraged parents and former fans, and one legendary woman had bewitched all of her copies of Lockhart's books to attack their author when they arrived in the post.

That day at Breakfast, Hedwig flapped into the hall and delivered a letter from Hagrid, the gamekeeper, inviting him to a cup of tea. Harry remembered him from the boat ride across the lake and decided he'd like to meet him. He wrote a quick reply on the back and gave it to Hedwig after giving her a rasher of bacon as a treat. The hybrid squawked in thanks and flew off to deliver the letter. Students stared at the strange bird before going back to their breakfast. Harry explained what the letter was about and Colin, Luna and Heidi asked if they could come too. Frank already knew he was going along and Susan had to do a charms assignment.

Harry, Frank, Luna, Colin and Heidi attended their classes and each was becoming better at magic, except for Frank, as he had no magic. However, despite the lack of magical power, Frank was showing to be a bit of a prodigy with Alchemy, being seconded only by Luna, who had created several magical objects such as a floating orb that gave of light but no heat that she called Nitor, a type of enchanted fabric that was stronger than Kevlar and a compass that pointed towards natural magical Nodes.

In their latest class, a day after their lesson on Golemancy, Luna had come to class with three small bunnies. She had apparently taken Rabbit Dolls, and used her Alchemy and skill at Transfiguration to make the inside bottomless, changed its shape to be more bipedal, gave it opposable thumbs and an enormous mouth. She then imbued it with a life essence she got from tossing a fertile egg in her crucible and mixing it with essence of Praecantatio, Visum, Sonus as well as a tiny drop of Cognito. The results were a disturbing trio of bunny golems with gaping mouths and a tendency to scream in excitement.

They could eat anything and store it, and turned things like trash, rocks, leaves and paper into energy to power them. Harry was impressed, but not as much as Professor Flamel. It was amusing when the Bunnies made their first appearance at Lunch that day. Several girls had screamed and one of the older students yelled out "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

D.A.D.A had settled down and mostly consisted of Lockhart reading the class passages from his book. Harry and the gang spent this time brainstorming spells and fighting technique combinations for Duelling. It was obvious that the class was everyone's favourite, as it allowed them the chance to learn proper self defence not just against dark creatures, but also unfriendly people in everyday life.

The most memorable class was the first physical class. Kyle had led the class into a large cavernous room behind his desk and pressed some runes in the wall. Instantly, the room wavered and turned into a sunny meadow bordered with trees where the walls of the room were. Kyle explained that he had enchanted the room along with Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore to be the perfect simulation room. He told them that with the right combination of runes, he could load up a street being attacked by dark wizards and terrorists so that they could practise.

They spent that class going over spells for the class to learn. They learned the Protegus charm; Stupefy, Incarcerous and a charm that Kyle, as he liked to be called rather than Professor, had invented that caused the one hit to experience a strong sense of vertical. During practise, a lot of people were sick as this spell became a favourite of Colin's.

Frank had teamed up with the other four mundane students, and was pleasantly surprised to see that one of them was a Nefarian girl with golden fur and black stripes, violet eyes and was dressed in the blazer, blouse and skirt, though the blazer sleeves were torn off and her tie was very loose. She had a gothic look around her, despite the bright fur colour, but always seemed to be smiling. She enjoyed working with Frank and explained that her older sister was the one who had drawn on the constellation in the dorm room.

Kyle helped these five while the rest practised blocking, attacking and confusing with their magic. Kyle started to teach them fighting styles, the human students favouring a variation of tae-kwon do while Kyle and Zeeva (The Nefarian girl) chose a more controlled style of street brawling, using their advanced height to their advantage as they threw punches, ducked and swung kicks around. Zeeva had tried to trip Frank with her tails, but he had caught them with his own and pulled them, causing Zeeva to stumble forward and land on Frank.

"Ugh, sorry about that. Figures my tails would be stronger then my arms" Frank muttered; only half realising that the more developed girl was lying on him. She grinned toothily at him.

"Nice counter Frangja'Dera'sa" Zeeva winked and got up, walking away and flicking the confused 11 year old on the nose with her tail. He scowled.

"That's Frank to you Zeeva" He snarled, his hair standing on end. Nearby Harry was watching and grinning, but fell unconscious when Heidi shot a Stupefy at him, she eeped and got Kyle to revive him, where she glomped him, apologising profusely. Harry tried to push her away, much to everyone's amusement.

"Whatever Shorty" she said, grinning over her shoulder at him. Frank seethed.

After Art, Harry met with his friends to go down to the gamekeepers hut. They arrived and knocked, causing a dog to start barking and scratching at the door.

"BACK FANG!" Bellowed a voice. The scratching stopped and the door cracked open to show Hagrid. "Ello, Harry! I see yeh brough' some friends. Any frien' of Harry's is a friend of mahne. Come on in" Hagrid said, waving them in. They walked into the round cabin and Harry took the room in. It was really one room with an area curtained off with a bed, a cauldron bubbling over a fire with a bunch of pots and pans, a gas stove and a small black and white TV mounted on the wall. At the table, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting and had apparently been chatting with Hagrid when they arrived. Ron frowned at them.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked, his voice taking on an accusatory tone.

"Now Ron, Ah invited Harry for a cup of tea. This was before you came over" Hagrid said, still holding back Fang. He must have lost his grip on the large dog's collar, because Fang tore himself from the giants grip and bounded towards the new guests. Frank, still a little annoyed from the fight, bared his teeth and growled at the dog. It skidded on the ground and backed away, whimpering. "Now, now Frank, no need to get defensive. Fang ere' is a coward. He probably wanted to lick yeh ears"

"Sorry, a Nefarian girl bested me in Duelling; I guess I'm still a little sore" Frank shrugged, sitting down on the lumpy couch. Harry sat with him, along with Heidi while Colin and Luna took the last two seats. Luna took one of the rock cakes on the table, pulled out a vial and poured some of it on it. The cake seemed to steam and softened, and she bit into it.

"When you soften them, they are quite tasty" she commented. Hermione politely asked if she could borrow some of the liquid, and Luna happily supplied it. "They should also help you with your Nargle issue"

Harry could see that the second year Ravenclaw had no idea what a Nargle is. Before she could ask, Frank spoke up.

"They're invisible Nefarian creatures that float in your ear and cause your brain to go all fuzzy. Stay away from Mistletoe and you'll be fine. They can be seen through the material that the old 3D glasses are made out of"

Luna had been delighted that the creatures she saw were actually either shadows of magical creatures from other planets, or Nefarian animals that the aliens in question brought over but couldn't be seen normally. Nargles, or as the Nefarian's called them Nekra'Bouy'daf, were an example of the few pests that had snuck onto the ships bringing the aliens to Earth years ago. Apparently, they thrived in the earthen atmosphere.

"There is no such thing as Nargles!" Hermione said, frowning at the hybrid and blonde girl.

"Actually, there is. They are from my ma's home planet. They must have snuck onto the ships and reproduced here. Mistletoe is very similar to their favourite source of food back on Nefari Kita" Frank said, frowning at the girl. Hermione uttered an "oh" and bit into her now softened rock cake.

Hagrid seemed very interested in Nefarian Fauna, and questioned Frank on it, and included Harry in the conversation when he found out that Harry owned every book in the Nefarian Fauna and Flora set. It turned out Hagrid only owned the first three, so Harry offered to lend the fourth book to the giant, as long as it didn't get damaged.

By the end of the get-together, it was just getting dark and Hagrid told them he'd walk them up to the castle. The others chatted cheerfully, Ron mostly lagging behind since he couldn't understand what they were talking about. While Neville and Hermione hadn't taken Alchemy, they were very interested in the lesson, and were considering taking it on as an elective the next year. When the approached the doors, a voice echoed from the walls of the mighty castle.

"_... Rip... tear... kill..."_

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry asked. The others quieted and listened, but all seemed to frown as if they couldn't hear anything.

"..._soo hungry... for so long..."_

"Hear what Harry? I don't hear anything" Heidi said, looking a little concernedly at her crush.

"It's going on about being hun.." Harry was cut off when it spoke again.

"_... kill... time to kill..."_

"It's going to kill someone!" He said his eyes widening. He ran forward and pushed the front doors open, hurrying up the stairs toward the voice. He heard his friends call out his name, but he ignored them. He had to find out where that voice was, he had to help whoever was being targeted. Was it a ghost or wisp, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter? He got to the top floor, his friends clattering behind him.

"Harry, what are we.."

"SHH!"

"The fuzzy one's in trouble. Thank goddess for leaky faucets" Luna said airily, not at all perturbed by what was happened. Hagrid was running up the stairs still, huffing and puffing.

Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice "_... I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!"_

His stomach lurched horribly. "It's going to kill someone!" he repeated, his voice rising. He ignored his friend's bewildered and shocked faces and ran up the stairs to the second floor, going three steps at a time, trying to listen over his pounding footsteps. Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, his friends panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted corridor.

"Harry, what was that about?" gasped Colin, bending over with his hands on his knees. "I couldn't hear anything dude"

Frank and Hermione gasped, Heidi gave a shriek and with a cry of "BLIMEY!" Hagrid, who had just caught up, nearly fell back. Harry look forward and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The corridor was flooded with water, and lying in the wall facedown was the form of Zeeva from their duelling class. She looked more like a coloured statue, and above her were the words THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

"Zeeva Guth'Jenk'sa" Frank whispered, rushing forward and dropping to his knees. He turned the girl over, and grimaced at the look of terror on her face. He touched her neck and found it to be cold, though the fur still held the normal colour.

"Her fur is still orange" Harry muttered.

"So? What difference does that make?" asked Ron in confusion. Harry frowned at the dense redhead.

"When a Nefarian dies, their fur loses all colours until it becomes translucent. She still has her furs colour, so she must be alive" Harry explained.

"Then why is she cold?" asked Frank.

"Ah should'ge' someone, yeh seven stay there, ah'll ge' someone" Hagrid said, his Scottish accent becoming stronger with his worry. He hurried off toward the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was still eating dinner. They waited until Hagrid came back with Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Out of my way, out of my way" the Medi-Witch said, flapping her hand side to side. The students parted, but Frank stayed by Zeeva's side. "Mr Neh'Gara'teth-Lee, please step aside so that I can examine her"

"No. Nefarian's stick together" he said with strong conviction. Not many humans knew this, but Nefarian's were naturally a pack-species, believing in staying with each other when ill or dying. When a family member dies naturally, the family would always huddle around the elderly Nefari until they pass away, as if protecting them until they pass over.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, but gave in. "Well, while you're there you can help me" she said. Frank handed her the equipment she needed as he checked the Nefarian girl.

"Just as I feared. This girl has been petrified" she said grimly, removing the B.S.M (Blood Strength Measurer) from the girls arm and putting the equipment away.

"How did this happen?" asked McGonagall, looking at the girl in shock. Zeeva had been a Gryffindor for only a few weeks, yet she was already a friend to everyone. Her bubbly, yet oddly primal charm always seemed to cheer people up. To see her like this was shocking, as the girl was always smiling, or smirking, and laughing.

"I'm not sure, there is no spell residue on her to suggest a curse, and I didn't detect any poisons in her during her scan" Pomfrey explained, getting up and drying her knees with her wand. She pointed at the water. "I see Myrtle is upset again"

"Myrtle?" asked Harry, frowning at the water.

"The ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom just over there" Hermione said, pointing at the door with the big OUT OF ORDER sign hanging on it.

"She haunts a toilet?" asked Heidi, wrinkling her nose at the idea of spending all her time in a toilet. Nearby, Dumbledore was gazing at the writing on the wall with a grimace. He turned to the group of children and cleared his throat.

"I suggested you students head to your respective common rooms. Do not fear, Mr Neh'Gara'teth-Lee, Miss Guth'Jenk'sa will be in more than capable hands." He said, his eyes twinkling, though the twinkle was very dim. Frank swallowed loudly and nodded letting go over the six-fingered hand of Zeeva Guth'Jenk'sa. They headed off, and when Heidi separated to go to the Hufflepuff common room, Frank pulled her aside and said five words. "Not a word to Susan".

Colin walked in the opposite direction as the Ravenclaw's with Ron, and they headed to Ravenclaw table. After answering the riddle at the door knocker, ("What came first, the Phoenix or the Flame?" "A circle has no beginning") they sat at the couch and armchairs, grateful that dinner was still on and the common room was empty. As soon as they sat down, a warm fire flared up in the fireplace, and the radio turned on, playing some relaxing music.

"What was that all about back there Harry?" asked a very confused and shaken Frank. Harry looked at them oddly.

"What do you mean? I was just following the voice to Zeeva. Didn't you hear it?" he asked. They all shook their heads.

"We didn't hear anything but you flipping out Harry" said Hermione, sitting on the armchair with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"What? But there was a voice talking about ripping and killing. You seriously didn't hear that?" asked Harry, his eyes wide.

"No, and it's a good thing we didn't mention it. Even with Magic, hearing voices is never a good sign" Hermione said, looking gravely at the boy. Harry frowned and started to ponder over this, and who could have petrified Zeeva Guth'Jenk'sa.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

News about Zeeva managed to leak out, and the legendary grapevine of Hogwarts was put to work as wild theories about what happened flew around. Some people mentioned Frank and Harry being there, and some theorized that Frank had petrified her out of spite for her beating him in Duelling. For a few days, the school could talk of little but the attack on Zeeva. Colin reported that Ginny Weasley, the girl who had called out Harry's name in Flourish and Blotts, seemed very shaken by Zeeva's fate. Apparently she was a great cat-lover. Ron had tried to make her feel better, but only made it worse.

Harry asked Hermione why she was friends with him. She just shrugged and said "Neville likes him".

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
(FRANK'S POINT OF VIEW)  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

What happened to Zeeva was a real shock to me. On Nefari Kita, all Nefari see each other as one bit family. Not biologically, but rather spiritually. They were all allies, and would always be there for each other. Sure, some of the clans, or Nations to humans, would disagree on some things and fight, but they would die for each other if they had to. It was with such strong inborn loyalty to my species; I was shocked that I didn't go to Hufflepuff. I guess that my brains overruled my Nefarian genes so much that I HAD to go to Ravenclaw.

It was funny, because my brain was a bit of a medical marvel. It was a perfect blend of human and Nefarian, and according to my doctors, I had the capability to use 70% of my brain instead of the natural 10% for humans and 24% for Nefarians. Some of the doctors had theorized that with the increased use of my brain, I could one day become Telekinetic or a Telepath, or even both!

This had excited me, as I always was a little jealous of Harry's powers. Sure, my mum's race had superior technology and a kickass Steampunk fashion style, but Harry could make things float and fly on a broom. I had tried to use his broom, but it wouldn't fly. It turned out Flying Brooms were spelled to siphon a bit of magic from its rider to fuel its enchantments. Due to my lack of magic, it was a no-go.

So it was quite the slap of a face to see a member of my mother's race, MY race, lying solid on the ground, ice cold, yet still with her fur colour. So it was with a heavy heart that I sat in Ravenclaw tower and stared out the window, thinking of how some had so blatantly suggested I had petrified her. It was horrible what they said. My inner cat told me to whip out my claws and shred them, but I suppressed the urge, knowing that this would just give them more reason to believe.

The next day in Duelling, Luna raised her hand and Kyle Prowell called on her.

"Sir, could you perhaps tell us about, the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked, her normally breathless voice having a bit more solidity to it. I lifted an eyebrow at the blonde girl, unknowingly mirroring Harry perfectly. Kyle Prowell closed the book he had been reading on Chinese Battle Magic, and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm, well... I'm not as knowledgeable as any of the older teachers like Minerva. Uh, don't tell her I said that! Anyway, I think I remember the story. Ah, yes. It started, around a thousand years ago when the school was created by the four greatest elemental wizards and witches of their time, also the first elementals in barely recorded history. They each controlled a different element, and formed their own houses in different levels of the school.

These four were Godric Gryffindor, holder of the element Pyros, Helga Hufflepuff, holder of the element Terra, Rowena Ravenclaw, holder of the element Aquilas, and Salazar Slytherin, holder of the element Aquas. They built this school together, far from prying mundane eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by mundanes, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. "

Kyle paused and took a sip from a coffee mug on his desk. He cleared his throat and continued, frowning slightly and looking off into space. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical training should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Mundane parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Kyle stopped and breathed out loudly, shaking his head a little at this. I could see that he did not like this tale.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said, "but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic"

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the sleepy kind of silence that filled the History of Magic lesson that Susan complained about. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. I thought about this.

"Sir? What exactly do you mean by the horror within?" asked Heidi, her voice a little shaky. I considered telling Harry he should go and comfort her, but decided that now wasn't the time for jokes. Maybe later.

"That is believed to some sort of monster, that only the heir of Slytherin could hope to control" Kyle answered. Everyone looked around nervously, as if expecting a bit bad ghoul to jump from the ceiling and started petrifying everyone. I rolled my eyes at this. As if any monster would try to attack so many people.

"Now don't you worry, kids. I've been teaching you Duelling so you can look after yourselves. If you follow my lessons, and listen to my advice, you shouldn't worry so much. Now, back to the Vortex Curse. While using the Vortex spell, it's very important to either focus your magic on moving the air currents, or be outside where the wind will be stronger. Once you get the air currents moving, it shouldn't be too hard to get a good vortex going..."

I tuned him out as I thought about what was happening. Could it be that there really was a Chamber of Secrets? Was there a real monster? Maybe... I've never heard of a spell that could petrify a person... no less a Nefari! I mean, we're no dragon or troll, but we do have a little magical resistance due to our fur, or in my case, the hair follicles in my arms and legs. I can't be sure, but I think Mum told me that it has to do with our fur containing DNA strands similar to vibranium, a magic resistant metal found in meteors and in certain areas of America and Gradius'deh'Jik'Fra, one of the continents on Nefari Kita. Vibranium was a very soft metal, even softer then gold, and was often used as Spirit Energy (As it was called back home before coming to Earth)-proof shields. As we left class, I wondered to myself. How safe is anyone?

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
(Regular Point of View)  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Later after Duelling, the gang wandered off down the halls instead of going to lunch, due to the loss of appetite. Colin was just saying that he didn't think that Slytherin was bad, since this WAS in the Dark Ages when witches and wizards were hunted and burned. The guy had good reason to not trust Mundanes. Would You trust someone who wanted to tie you to a stake and burn you to ashes just because you can do something you can't?

Harry was nodding in agreement to this, and some of the upper students passed by in a crowd. They all seemed to avoid the group, looking at them in suspicion.

"What was that all about?" asked Frank, frowning in confusion.

"I think they're infested with Wrackspurts. A good probing should fix that" Luna said distantly, smiling at their retreating backs. Everyone stared at her, a little weirded out, before shrugging it off.

"They probably think we're the Heralds of Slytherin, or something" Colin said darkly, glaring at some of the Gryffindors in the group. Heidi nodded, remembering how Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from her as if she had sprouted fangs and bat wings.

"People here'll believe anything" Harry grumbled. They climbed the next stairs easily, dodging a trick stair as they went.

"D'you _really_ think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry, looking at Susan as she joined them from her last class. She blinked at the sudden question.

"I don't know. I mean, Dumbledore couldn't cure Zeeva, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her wasn't – well – human" Susan said, shrugging her shoulders and hitching her book-bag higher on her shoulder. The first years were not the only ones being avoided. Susan had been given the cold shoulder since she hung out with them. Her regular Class and Common room hang group still accepted her, knowing she was too kind to do anything like that, but the rest of the school still regarded her with suspicion. She had just finished talking when they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that Zeeva Guth'Jenk'sa had been moved. An empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message 'The Chamber has been opened".

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard" Colin said, pointing at the chair. "He seems to think that Zeeva was a warning against his cat"

They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around" Frank said, dropping his bag and walking along the corridor with his eyes squinted. If anyone was looking closely at his eyes, they would have seen his pupils turned to slits. "Scorch marks! Here – and here..."

"Come and look at this. This is funny" Heidi called out. She was standing at the window next to the message with Susan. Frank and Harry hurried over, while Colin examined and message and Luna swayed around the corridor, humming a pointless tune as she did so. Heidi was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack in the glass. A long silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" asked Susan, studying the spiders with a thoughtful frown.

"No," said Harry, "Have you Luna? Luna?"

Harry looked over and saw Luna staring up at the ceiling with a blank look.

"They're afraid. Something is disturbing the Aura. Evil is near..." she whispered, her eyes wide. Harry frowned at this and looked at the floor, remembering the water on the ground.

"Remember all that water on the ground? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up" He said, waving his hand at the ground.

"It was about here" said Colin, looking away from the blood red writing on the wall. He walked past Filch's chair and pointed. "Level with this door"

He reached for the brass doorknob, but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's wrong?" asked Frank, walking over.

"Can't go in there" said Colin gruffly "That's a girls toilet"

"Oh Colin, there won't be anyone in there" said Susan, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look"

And ignoring the 'Out of Order' sign, she opened the door.

It had to be the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked and spotted mirror were a row of chipped, stone sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in there holders, the wooden doors to the cubicles were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Susan put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end cubicle. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Harry, Heidi, Frank and Colin went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating on the cistern of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls bathroom" she said, eyeing Harry, Frank and Colin suspiciously. "_They're _not girls. I'm not even sure the tall one is even human!"

Frank scowled at this and went to retort, when Susan continued talking.

"No," Susan agreed. "I just wanted to show them how – er – nice it is in here"

She waved her hand vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Did you happen to see anything last night? A Nefarian Girl was attacked outside a couple nights ago" Colin asked.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to _kill _myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm – that I'm..."

"Already dead," Harry supplied helpfully.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over and dived head first into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight; from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to a rest somewhere in the U-bend.

Harry, Heidi and Colin stood with their mouths open, while Frank's feline genes came into play and he tried to get the water off of him, shaking his head and tail until the fur and hair on them poofed up like an afro. Susan shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle... come on, let's go."

They moved outside to one of the courtyards and sat down at a bench after collecting Luna from chatting with something in the corner of the room. She stated it was a jagged-tailed sparkler mouse. They decided not to comment on it.

"Who can it be?" asked Heidi in a quiet voice, "Who'd want all the Squibs, Mundanes, Nefari and Mundane-Borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Frank in mock-puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks anyone not betrothed to their cousin is scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy..."

"Or course I am!" said Frank, scowling at the memory of him insulting him and his friends, "You heard him second day, '_Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy mudblood!' _Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him..."

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin? I see him more as the Heir to McDonalds, more than Slytherin" Heidi snorted, finding the idea ludicrous.

"McDonalds is a Multi-Billion corporation Heids" Harry said, looking up from his Nefarian Fauna and Flora book. "But Frank may have a point, just look at his family, the whole lot have been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father is defiantly evil enough"

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" Said Colin, "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well," Heidi said cautiously, "I suppose it's possible..." Heidi said, now looking a little worried. No matter how much of an inbred moron Malfoy was, he could be dangerous if he had access to a monster.

"But how do we prove it?" asked Harry darkly.

"There might be a way" Luna said. They looked at her in surprise. "You just need some Polyjuice potion. With Polyjuice potion we could sneak into the Slytherin Common room and ask Malfoy some questions"

"Okay Luna, is this a real thing you're talking about now?" asked Frank slowly. Luna frowned slightly and bopped Frank on the head.

"Yes. Professor Flamel mentioned it in class when he was comparing Potions to Alchemy" she said.

"Oh yeah" Frank, Harry and Colin said, remembering this quite well. Heidi must have been day dreaming about Harry that day, because she didn't understand.

"What is Polyjuice Potion again?" she asked.

"Polyjuice Potion is a potion that allows the drinker to turn into somebody else for an hour. We just need to make the potion and add a bit of whoever we are turning into at the end. It's very difficult though, far from the capabilities of us, even Ravenclaw's" Luna said, with surprising clarity. Susan smiled.

"I could help with that! I would be the top in my class if Snape wasn't so cruel to Hufflepuffs" Susan said.

"That sounds like it would be in the Restricted Section of the Library. How are we going to get it?" asked Colin, frowning at the plan.

"You're right Colin. I looked it up on the internet and apparently there aren't any articles online about it. It did say that it can be found in a book called Moste Potente Potions." Luna said. Frank looked at her with a frown.

"Why don't you talk more often?" he asked curiously. She looked at him calmly.

"I don't like giving away spoilers" she said cryptically.

"How are we going to get the book? Won't the professors get suspicious if we get a book full of evil potions out of the library?" asked Harry.

"Maybe if we made it sound like we are interested in the theory, we could get away with it" Heidi suggested.

"Oh come on, who'd believe that? They'd have to be really thick!" Frank scoffed.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Well! I think I like this way of posting. I think I'll continue posting chapters two at a time, unless people want me to make some changes. If I don't use your ideas, I may use them in any later rewrites. You may be wondering why I had the attacks begin so soon. Easy. I felt like it. :D _

_Plus, I wanted to move some things forward so I can add my own Year-Plot later on. I'll give you a hint. It involves spaceships. _

_Now for some replies to reviews!_

_**VaidLeVay: **__since Nefari Kita does not have a moon, they did not know of this disease until they arrived and saw what Lycanthropy was. (Nefari Kita has an asteroid belt around it that acts in the same way, with several larger chucks controlling the tides) They are currently working on a cure using the Wolfsbane potion as a basis and attempting to increase its effectiveness and longevity with Nefarian Flora and Fauna as the potions ingredients. They have been at it for about 12 years, and have not had as much luck as they would like to have had. Thanks for reviewing Vaid, and enjoy the rest of the story! =D_

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out._


	5. Polyjuice, Elves and Bludgers

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Rating: **Strong T or a Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Scifi, Extreme AU.

**Warnings: **Revealed Magical World, Younger!Harry, Jerk!Ron, Bossy!Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property. MINE! =P

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Welcome back! I'm really enjoying writing this! :D I got so caught up in Minecraft, I forgot how fun it is to write and get reviews for it. Thanks for the reviews guys! ENJOY!_

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Since the disastrous first class with the First Years, Lockhart had refrained from going anywhere near Frank and his friends, seeing them as trouble. He did, however, haul Harry to the front to play the parts of villains or victim in demonstrations. Harry would have reminded Lockhart of his uncle's threat, but decided not to since he needed to stay in Lockhart's good books.

"Nice loud howl, Harry – exactly – and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced – like this – _slammed _him to the floor – thus – with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat – I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm – he let out a piteous moan – go on, Harry – higher than that – good – the fur vanished – the fangs shrank – and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective – and another village will remember forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks"

The bell rang, and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework: compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Frank, Luna and Heidi were waiting.

"Ready?" asked Heidi.

"Wait until everyone's gone" Frank said tensely. "Alright..."

Heidi approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper in her hand, Harry, Frank and Luna shadowing her. Frank tried not to scowl at the man, but had to look away.

"Um – Professor Lockhart?" Heidi said. "I wanted to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading," she said, holding out the note. "But the thing is it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it – I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in _Gadding with Ghouls_ about slow-acting venoms..."

"Ah, _Gadding with Ghouls_!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Heidi and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Uh, yeah" Heidi said, gritting her teeth as she spoke. "Very... clever, the way you trapped that last one in a coffee machine..."

"Tea-strainer!" Harry hissed. She quickly corrected herself, but Lockhart didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student in the class a little extra help" said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look Franks face. "I usually save it for book signings"

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Heidi. She stuffed the note in her pocket and went to leave. Harry, Frank and Luna hurried to catch up with her.

"I don't believe it," Harry said, examining the note, "He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted"

"That's because he's a brainless racist" Frank spat, glaring back at the classroom. "If I didn't want to know how to protect myself against dark wizards and creatures, I'd leave. I learn more in Duelling anyway."

"Let's just go get the book, alright?" Heidi hissed, heading toward the library. They went silent when they entered the Library.

Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"_Moste Potente Potions?"_ she repeated suspiciously, taking the note from Heidi. Harry noticed with a smirk that Heidi quickly wiped her hands after releasing the paper. Madam Pinch held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and mouldy looking book. Heidi put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

Five Minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Susan, who Heidi had called on her mobile. Susan had overridden Frank's objections (Mostly because he didn't want to get splashed by Myrtle again) by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her cubicle, but the four mages and hybrid were ignoring her, and she them.

Susan opened _Moste Potente Potions _carefully and the three of five of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several pairs of arms out of her head.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen" Susan said, as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, and we can help ourselves. Oooh, look, powdered horn of a Bicorn – don't know where we're going to get that ... Shredded skin of a Boomslang – that'll be tricky, too – and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into"

Frank got a sudden worry.

"Would the potion work for me?" he asked, looking at them. Susan frowned, and read the page. She squinted.

"I'm not sure. It says this is meant for human transformations, and you're half human. It might leave your tails, claws, ears and fangs when you change. But, I don't know. This was written before the Nefari discovered Earth." Susan said.

"D'you realise how much we're going to have to steal, Susan? Shredded skin of Boomslang, that's definitely not in the student's cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good Idea..." Harry said, frowning.

Susan shut the book with a snap.

"Well, if you three (Luna was standing guard outside) are going to chicken out, fine" she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "_I _don't want to break rules, you know. _I _think threatening Mundanes and Nefari are far worse than brewing a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince and hand the book back in..."

"Wow sis, I don't want to chicken out. If Frank and Colin were hurt, I'd be devastated. I think we should do this" Heidi said, looking at her bigger sister in admiration. Frank and Harry nodded in agreement.

"No toenails though" Harry grinned.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" asked Frank, as Susan, looking happier, opened the book again.

"Well, as the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days ... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients"

"A month?!" yelped Frank. "Malfoy could have attacked half the non-purebloods in the college by then!" But Susan's eyes narrowed dangerously and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we got, so I say full steam ahead!"

Harry made a whipping noise and Heidi punched him in the arm. He pouted at her, making the others laugh.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

With Halloween approaching, Harry's mood started to lower with every passing day, until on the 31st of October, he would be glaring at anyone who spoke to him and spent most of his time in his room when he wasn't in class. Colin asked Heidi, Susan and Frank what was wrong, and they replied that Halloween was the day that his mother had died.

In the morning of Halloween, Harry stood in front of his mirror with a bottle of auburn hair dye, wearing plastic gloves and reapplying the dye to his hair, making it a dark red instead of its natural black. He sighed as he looked at his reflection, knowing from pictures that if his hair was longer and his face more narrow, he would look just like his mother right now. With that though, he put the required cap on his head so the dye wouldn't come off on the pillow, climbed into bed and cried him to sleep.

Frank was standing outside the door, listening to his friend cry and shook his head sadly. He had no idea what it was like to not have a mother. He guessed that Harry was the type who always wanted a mother figure, but fate had not allowed him one.

Later, at the Halloween feast, Harry came out wearing his school robes and his newly dyed hair spiked. He sat at the usual table with his friends and ate quietly, not even noticing the bats flying overhead, the dancing skeletons or the giant jack-o-lanterns floating in the air.

After the meal, he went back to his bed and fell asleep, uncaring of anything else going on.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

After this spell of depression, Harry's mood was much lighter, and after a week he was back to normal. Heidi, Susan and Frank informed the others that this was an annual thing, like a tradition. It supposedly helped, since bottling up the sadness wouldn't be good for him.

Heidi had decided that a day at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game would cheer Harry up, and he agreed, assuming that she meant the entire group. Heidi was hoping for a little alone time so she could get him use to the idea of being alone with her. At the game, everyone sat together in the Ravenclaw stands, holding Gryffindor flags and shaking them as they cheered on the more popular team. The game cheered Harry up at first, but after several minutes, it all went downhill. The main problem was that one of the Bludgers was trying to get at Harry in the crowd, repeatedly bouncing off the wards protecting the students as it came around. After the fifth bounce it avoided the professor's attempts to stop it and smashed through the shards, sending ethereal shards flying before they vanished. Harry didn't have enough time to dodge, and took the Bludger to the shoulder, flying off the back of the stand and hitting the soft grass outside the stadium.

He landed with a thud and the Bludger rose again to hit him a second time, but a fly of _"FINITE INCANTATEM!" _hit the Bludger and stopped it in its tracks. It wobbled, and mindlessly flew back to the pitch, seemingly in confusion at the lack of players to attack. His friends and a couple of the professors came running over, looking horrified and shocked. Harry looked down at his arm and saw that it was pointing in a very bad direction. He grimaced as Lockhart got to him first.

"Dear me, a broken arm. Don't worry Mr. Potter, I'll fix it for you" he said, smiling at the crowd that was forming.

"No, not you" Harry mumbled, the pain from his arm hitting him full-force.

"Doesn't know what he's saying. Don't worry, this won't, hurt a bit" he said, pulling out his wand. Frank looked like he wanted to attack the buffoon, but held back due to Teachers being present. Lockhart twirled his wand and pointed it at Harry's arm.

A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from hi arm, but his worst fears were realised as the people above him gasped. His arm didn't hurt any more – but nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the Hospital Wing – ah, Mr. Lee, Miss Bones, would you escort him? – and Madam Pomfrey will be able to – er – tidy you up a bit"

As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again.

Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-coloured rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them!

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Madam Pomfrey was not happy.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second – but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" asked Heidi in concern.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of Pyjamas. "You'll have to stay the night..."

After Harry got dressed, with help from Frank, the doors burst open just as Harry was getting comfortable in bed after drinking the Skele-Grow that Pomfrey brought out. Luna, Colin, Susan and surprisingly Hermione came rushing in.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Colin breathlessly. Harry smiled at his friends worry.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll just be painfully growing thirty-three bones tonight" he said cheerfully. Colin and Hermione winced, and Luna went a little green around her ears. After Madam Pomfrey chased his friends away from the infirmary, Harry closed his eyes, hoping to sleep through the pain.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: his arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought it was that which had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realised that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" he said loudly. He turned on the light to see a house elf wearing a pillow case standing on his bed with a sponge and a dish of water in his hands. The house-elf's goggling tennis-ball eyes were peering at Harry, squinting when the light hit them. A single tear was running down his long pointed nose.

"Harry Potter came to Hogwarts" he said in horror. "Dobby had hoped you would be deterred when the barrier closed!" He whimpered.

"How did you know the barrier closed?" he asked. It dawned on him when the elf shifted guiltily. "It was _you_? I missed out on my first trip on the train because of you!"

"Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards..." he showed Harry ten, long, bandaged fingers, "... but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and _never _did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!"

He was rocking backwards and forwards, shaking his ugly head.

"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, he let his Master's dinner burn. Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir..."

Harry slumped back onto his pillows.

"My Hybrid friend had to ride on a train full of pureblood bigots," he said fiercely. He knew that Frank hadn't been bullied, but still. "You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

Dobby smiled weakly.

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home"

He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking do pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.

"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously.

"This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elves enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is carefully not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter _must_ go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make..."

"_Your_ Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising again. "What d'you mean _your _Bludger? _You _made that Bludger knock me off the stands? Did you really think killing me would keep me safe?!"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here, sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, us dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He Who Must Not Be Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the dark days would never end, sir... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that History is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more..."

Dobby froze, horror-struck, then grabbed Harry's water jug and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed an, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby"

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And – did you say it's been opened _before_? _Tell_ me, Dobby!"

He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched towards the water jug. "But I'm not a Mundane-born – how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"As, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the lamplight. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen. Go home, Harry Potter. Go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous..."

""Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is a Mundane-born, and the other is a Nefari/Human Hybrid. They'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened!"

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby, in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not..."

Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified; there was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He turned off his lamp, slumped into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight. Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bag of chips and a soda next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter"

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.

It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think ... if Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate, who knows what might have..."

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and pried the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall said eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He pried open the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly, "all melted..."

"What does this _mean, _Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "That the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again"

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But Albus... surely... _who_?"

"The question is not _who_," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, _how..._"

And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and his arm re-boned but very stiff. He sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Harry had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that he was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.

"All in order" she said, as he clumsily fed himself porridge left-handed. "When you've finished eating, you may leave"

Harry dressed as quickly as he could and hurried off to Ravenclaw Tower, desperate to tell Frank and Luna about Colin and the elf Dobby, but they weren't there. Harry left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling a little hurt that they weren't interested in whether he had his bones back or not.

As Harry passed the library, Penelope Clearwater strolled out of it, looking in good spirits.

"Hey Penelope, have you seen Frank and Luna?" he asked her. She looked thoughtful.

"I think I saw Luna head up to the second floor. She mentioned there being a Noogle infestation of something" she said.

"Thanks Penny!" Harry said, and ran off toward where he knew they were. He entered Myrtles Bathroom and spotted a plume of smoke coming from one of the cubicles.

"It's me," he said, closing the door to the bathroom. There was a clunk, a splash and a gasp from within the cubicle and he saw Susan's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Harry!" she said. "You have us such a fright. Come in – hows your arm?"

"Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the cubicle. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Harry they had lit a fire underneath.

"We would've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion." Frank explained, now noticing how close he was to Susan now that they were all in the cubicle. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it"

Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Susan interrupted. "We already know, we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. It's awful" Luna sniffed a little, her eyes looking a little moist.

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Frank, his fangs showing.

"There's something else," Harry said, watching Susan tear up bundles of knotgrass and throw them in the potion. "A house elf named Dobby turned up at my bed last night"

Frank and Susan looked up in surprise. Luna looked a little curious. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him – or hadn't told him. Frank and Susan listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _before_?" said Susan.

"This settles it," said Frank in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school"

"Maybe it can turn invisible," said Luna, prodding the leeches to the bottom of the cauldron for Susan. "Or maybe it can disguise itself – pretend to be a suit of armour or something. Father used to theorize that Crumple Horned Snorkacks could disguise themselves as bushes..."

"Luna, back on subject" Frank said, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Harry.

"If you're wondering, Heidi's in the library doing homework. She'd be happy to see you I'd bet"

"Not now Frangja'Dera'sa"

Outside the castle, every Nefarian could hear the shout of "THAT'S FRANK YOU IDIOT!"

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: I decided to stop it here, since this was just a way to fill in the space I left what if moving the first attack up. Soon, Lockhart will be humiliated and we will see the Duelling Instructor outside of class. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review PurpleBullet! Hope you enjoy the next two chapters going up tonight!_

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out._


	6. A Duel, A Rumour and Dumbledore's Office

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Rating: **Strong T or a Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Scifi, Extreme AU.

**Warnings: **Revealed Magical World, Younger!Harry, Jerk!Ron, Bossy!Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property. MINE! =P

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Welcome back! I'm really enjoying writing this! :D I got so caught up in Minecraft, I forgot how fun it is to write and get reviews for it. Thanks for the reviews guys! ENJOY!_

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked, and was now lying as though frozen in the hospital wing had spread quickly through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. Most of the First Years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Harry and his friends did not join any larger groups, feeling they could take care of themselves if anything happened. They unknowingly just fuelled the Gossip Groups rumour that believed that they were the ones that petrified Zeeva and Colin. They just so happened to leave out the fact that Colin was their friend.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Ron Weasley bought a large evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal and a rotting newt-tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger: he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for a Mundane Nefarian, and everyone knows I am magically weak!" Ron replied, his face pale.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around, collecting names of those who would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harry, Frank, Heidi and Susan signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.

Unfortunately, the potion was only half-finished. They still needed the Bicorn horn and the Boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Harry felt he'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than have Snape catch him robbing his office.

Luckily, there was no need for him to do that, since Susan offered to do it. She called in a favour with Hermione Granger and got her to let her sabotage the girls potion next lesson.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

A week later, Harry, Frank, Luna, Heidi and Susan were walking across the Entrance Hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the noticeboard, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Curious, they went to have a look, as expected parting the crowd. It was a notice for a Duelling Club.

"Why would they have a Duelling Club? We already have a class for it" Harry wondered.

"I think it's supposed to be like a tournament" Frank said, lifting an eyebrow at the sign. He felt the strangest feeling of foreboding. They decided to go anyway, deciding it might be fun, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The round dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands, at least the magical ones, and looking excited.

"Think Professor Prowell is teaching?" asked Susan.

"Of course he is who else is qualified to teach Duelling?" asked Frank. There was a uproar for the girls in the crowd, and his face fell. He turned and saw that Lockhart was on the stage, along with Snape.

"Lockhart and Snape? What the hell?" Heidi exclaimed, looking at Lockhart's deep plum robes.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works"

"What about Professor Prowell!?" called out Neville Longbottom, frowning at the man. The blonde man smiled warmly at the boy.

"Professor Prowell?"

"Yeah! He's the Duelling Teacher at this school why isn't he up there instead of you?" Neville asked, getting mutterings of agreements from most of the boys and shocked gasps from the girls. Heidi and Susan rolled their eyes at the reactions of their fellow females.

"My boy that is not real duelling. What he does is hurl spells and throw punches. In this club, I will teach you how a real professional duels." Lockhart said, smiling at Neville like he was a three year old who had asked if the moon was really made of cheese. Harry got a wicked idea.

"Hey Frank, do you have Kyle's number?" he whispered to his friend. Frank grinned at his friend and nodded, stepping out of the hall to make a call.

"Now, let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "Ha tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"He should be worried about Professor Prowell hearing about this" Frank smirked, having finished the call and come back inside.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at _him_ like that he'd have been running as fast as possible in the opposite direction.

Lockhart turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the crowd. Harry snorted, in a real battle, it doesn't matter what position you're holding your wands in, you just need to be ready to cast and dodge any dangerous spells. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course"

"I wouldn't bet on it" Heidi muttered, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One – two – three..."

Suddenly, the room went dark when all the candles flickered as an icy wind blew the doors open. The students screamed, startled by the interruption. Lockhart turned to the doors with a pale face, while Snape scowled at his chance to humiliate the blonde idiot being interrupted.

In the doorway, a wand in one hand and a short sword in the other and decked out in midnight black Chinese Battle Robes, was Professor Kyle Prowell, his hair longer and his glasses replaced by goggles. Underneath the battle robes, Harry could see a harness set up with several different weapons strapped to him, including ninja stars, several daggers, crystal orbs filled with smoke and a belt full of different potions.

"I heard tell you believe yourself to be the better Dueller, Gilderoy" Prowell said, his voice deeper and more gruff than usual. His cocky smile was replaced by a cruel sneer as he regarded the man in his girlish outfit.

"Well, it is quite obvious, I, having defeated more dark wizards and creatures then you've tied your shoes" Lockhart said, regaining his bearings and trying to sound confident. In truth, he looked like someone had kicked his puppy in front of a speeding Semi.

"What do you say we test that theory? I, Kyle Scott Prowell, do challenge you, Gilderoy Valentine Lockhart to a Duel!" Prowell said, a wave of magic arced up around him, awaiting the second part of the challenge. "Do you accept?"

"Um... Uh... Yes. What are your grounds?" Lockhart asked, standing tall as a pale pink smoke floated from him and joined with the almost golden lightning of Prowell's magical aura.

"If I win, you have to leave the school and confess to any and all indecencies done in your life" Kyle said, a dark smile forming on his lips. Lockhart blanched, but remained standing in his proud and confident stance.

"Agreed. And if I win, you will have to leave the Magical world forever, and never teach or cast any magic until you die" Lockhart said, smiling at the man. The crowd gasped at this, but Kyle took a step forward.

"Agreed" he said, and the magic of the two men flashed, sealing the deal. Snape stepped off the stage and offered it to Prowell, smirking as he did so. Kyle slipped his short sword into a sheath on his back and climbed onto the stage, sneering at the man. Lockhart once again bowed and held his wand out like a sword. Kyle remained standing the way he was, smirking at the man.

"Three – two – one..."

Harry noticed with a frown that Kyle had put his wand away and was holding his hands out in front of him, his eyes out and a look of concentration on his face.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lockhart shrieked, firing off a disarming spell. Kyle calmly stood and raised a hand, catching the spell in it like it was a baseball. The crowd gasped, and Kyle clenched his first, dissipating the spell. Lockhart paled.

"My turn" Kyle smirked. He pulled out his wand and moved his wand in a semi-circle with the arc pointing at the ground, and waved his other arm above him, finishing the circle. As he did so, a red fiery mist trailed from both his wand and hand, casting a glow on his face. He then thrust his arms to the side.

" **Percutia Flamna!" **He chanted. Harry stepped back when seemingly from the ceiling columns of fire shot down and hit the stage around Lockhart. The man squealed like a little girl when his robe caught on fire.

"Aquamentai!" Lockhart cast, trying to douse the columns around him with water, but the water coming from his wand was nothing more than a trickle, and that evaporated when it touched the flame. Oddly, even though the fire seemed to splash onto the wooden floors of the hall, the fire didn't spread from the columns that they were coming down in.

"Did you see that?!" asked Frank, his eyes wide. Kyle snapped his fingers and the flames died down immediately, leaving the stage and wooden floors clean and unscathed. The same couldn't be said for Lockhart, the back of his plum robes were burnt off, and the back of his pants had a hole, showing Dora the Explorer briefs.

Lockhart blushed heavily, angered by the laughs coming from the students. With a scream, he lashed out at Kyle with a cutting curse. Kyle ducked the first, rolled under the second and used a purple spell to latch onto the third, spin and launch it back at Lockhart and cut his left hand off. Lockhart screamed and grabbed the stump, dropping his wand from his right hand as he did so. It was at that moment Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses came in.

Purple runic circles surrounded Kyle's hands, and he ignored Dumbledore's cry of "NO! STOP!". Rings of magic surrounded the man as he charged up what Harry guessed was the finisher.

"**Archana Flantena!" **Prowell said, pushing his hands forehead, condensing the rings of magic into a ball and shooting it at Lockhart. It hit the crying man and blasted him off the stage, sending him into the wall and breaking his other hand.

A flash of light proclaimed Kyle the winner, and Dumbledore ran to help Lockhart up. When he reached him, the man peered up at the man.

"I'm sorry Albus. I have to resign. I just wanted you to know before I leave that I molested several female students, memory wiped them and stole a bag of your sherbet lemons" Lockhart said, seemingly unable to control his mouth. Dumbledore's mouth dropped, and the students gasped as they backed away from the man. Even Kyle looked shocked at this. Heidi was looking horrified.

"Stupefy" Snape said, knocking the molester out and binding him. "Albus, we need to call the police"

"Yes, we must. All students return to your common rooms please!" Dumbledore ordered. Slowly, students left the hall, muttering among themselves, and some of the older students asking Prowell things like 'Where did you get those robes?' and 'When will you teach us those kind of spells?'.

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

The school, at least the half who didn't attend the club, was shocked to learn on Gilderoy's arrest and sacking the day before. The girls who hadn't been at the Duelling Club had cried out in outrage, but that subsided when they were told of the reason. More Howlers arrived, this time for Dumbledore, from furious parents after they heard what the man had done. They claimed they should have investigated Lockhart more thoroughly.

The snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lessons of term was cancelled. Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrake's she was growing for the Restorative Draft, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Zeeva Guth-Jenk-sa and Colin Creevey.

Harry was worrying about the rumour mill. According to Padma in second year, most of the Gryffindor's were swapping rumours about Harry being the Heir of Slytherin, and that he had petrified Colin in an attempted to throw everyone off his trail. They way that rumours were circulating made Harry's group of friends appear to be a Cult of Slytherin. Frank and Luna were playing Wizards Chess, and Frank was losing spectacularly to Luna's custom chess pieces.

"For Kita's sake Harry, if its bothering you so much, make yourself useful and take my Chinese Battle Magic book back to the library for me!" Frank snapped as Luna's Unicorn shaped knight speared Frank's bishop with its horn and dragged it off the board. Harry sighed irritably and broke out of the pace he was in. He grabbed the book that Frank had next to him and left the Ravenclaw common room.

The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime, because of the thick, swirling grey snow at every window. Shivering, Harry walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. Resisting the urge to look, Harry headed towards the library.

Once there, he handed the book in to Madam Pince and decided to browse. Maybe he'd find a book that could take his mind off the rumours. Near the back, where the books about Magical Theory and Invisibility were, a group of Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were sitting, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Harry could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing. He couldn't see whether Justin was among them. He was walking towards them when something of what they were saying met his years, and he paused to listen.

"So anyway." A stout second year boy said, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean, no Mundane-born is safe if Potter would petrify his own friend. It's best if he keeps a low profile. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he bragged in the Hall about almost being accepted to Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think it _is _Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.

"Hannah," the stout boy said solemnly, "The attacks started when he started school here, along with his friends. I mean, any one of them could be the heir; Potter is the most likely candidate. Though, I'd never turn my back on the Hybrid Lee."

There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? _Enemies of the Heir Beware_. Potter's Hybrid friend lost a duel to Guth'Jenk'sa. Next thing you know, she's attacked. That First-year, Colin Creevey obviously sacrificed himself to help Potter trick us"

"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah, uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You Know Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"

Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Harry edged nearer so he could catch Ernie's words.

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You Know Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted to smithereens. Only a really Dark Wizard could have survived a curse like that." He dropped his voice until it was barely a whisper, and said, "_That's _probably why You Know Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark lord _competing _with him. I wonder what kind of dark powers Potter's hiding?"

Harry shook his head, disgusted with the Hufflepuff's words. So much for Loyal and Hard Working. They seemed to be jumping at the easiest explanation for anything, instead of thinking first. He walked away and continued browsing, hoping to find something interesting. He decided on a book on Rituals and brought it to Madam Pince. She looked at him suspiciously, but removed the alarm charm from it and handed it back. Harry thanked her and headed back to Ravenclaw tower. He barely avoided walking into Hagrid on the way.

"Hullo, Hagrid," Harry said, looking up.

Hagrid face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.

"All righ', Harry?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"

"Rest Period before Astronomy," Harry shrugged, "What're you doing in here?"

Hagrid held up the limp rooster.

"Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Sucking Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm round the hen-coop"

He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snow-flecked eyebrows.

"Yeh sure yeh're all righ;? Yeh look all an' bothered"

"I'm just annoyed at some of the rumours flying around. Don't worry" Harry said, sighing a little bit.

"Ah, it'll be all righ'. Do a little reading. That'll help" Hagrid said, patting Harry on the shoulder and almost knocking him over. Harry nodded and continued off, his mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.

"_Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir Beware. Potter's Hybrid friend lost a duel to Guth'Jenk'sa. Next thing you know, she's attacked. That First-year, Colin Creevey obviously sacrificed himself to help Potter trick us" _

Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draught which was blowing through a loose window pane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped head-long over something lying on the floor.

He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over, and felt as though his stomach had dissolved.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was laying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest he'd ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, the House Ghost for Gryffindor, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical Justin's.

Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, his heart doing a kind of drum-roll against his ribs. He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

He could run, and no one would ever know he had been there. But he couldn't just leave them lying here ... he had to get help. Would anyone believe he hadn't had anything to do with this?

As he stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the poltergeist came shooting out.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking..."

Peeves stopped, halfway through a mid-air somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs, and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAAAACK!"

Crash - crash – crash: door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick.

Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had long black and white striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.

"_Caught in the act!"_ Ernie yelled, his face start white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song.

"_Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done?  
You're killing off students, you think it's good fun..."_

"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backwards, with his tongue out at Harry.

Justin was carried up to the Hospital wing by Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor Flitwick conjured a large fan out of thin air, which he gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry and Professor Flitwick alone together.

"This way, Mr Potter" he said.

"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't..."

"This is out of my hands, Mr. Potter" said Professor Flitwick sadly.

They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon" he said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life, and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase which was moving smoothly upwards, like an escalator. As he and Professor Flitwick stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry could see a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffon.

He knew where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived. They stepped off the stone staircase at the top and Professor Flitwick rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor Flitwick told Harry to wait, and left him there, alone.

Harry looked around. One thing was certain: of all the rooms Harry had seen in the castle, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. An strange mix of magic and mundane, if he hadn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk with a laptop computer in front of the high back chair and a plasma screen TV mounted on top of the archway that lead to the desk. It was on and an episode of Adventure Time was playing.

Harry stared at the cartoon for a minute, trying to imagine the old wizard watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind him made him wheel around.

He wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the desk was a decrepit-looking bird which resembled a half-plucked turkey. Harry stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked like crap. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.

Harry was thinking that all he need was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.

Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk, jostling the laptop. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere, but couldn't find one. The bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very sombre.

"Professor," Harry gasped, "your bird – I couldn't do anything – he just caught fire..."

To Harry's amazement, Dumbledore smiled. Harry briefly wondered if the guy even remembered he owned a bird.

"About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days, I've been telling him to get a move on."

He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him..."

Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, new-born bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.

"Just like the Nefarian Tegra'Blarka, or Sand Bird when translated to English. They're birds that live in the desert and have a life cycle just like Fawkes. When they die, they turn to sand and are reborn somewhere else in the desert." Harry said, remembering the chapter about Spiritual Creatures on Nefari Kita.

"Ah yes, I have a running theory that every inhabitable planet has its own type of Mystical Bird, like the Phoenix on Earth and the Tegra'Blarka on Nefari Kita. Truly fascinating beings, the Nefari. Such a horrible shame that Zeeva Guth'Jenk'sa was petrified." Dumbledore picked up the tiny baby Fawkes and ran a finger down its neck, "It's also a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time: wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers and they make highly faithful companions"

In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Harry had nearly forgotten what he was there for, but it all came back to him as Dumbledore settled himself in the high-backed chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand.

"It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him _seconds _before that kid was found, he never had time, sir..."

Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid seemed to be on a roll, waving the rooser around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.

"... It can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to..."

"Hagrid, I..."

"... Yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I _know_ Harry never -"

"_Hagrid_!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do _not _think that Harry attacked those people"

"Oh," said Hagrid, the roster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster"

And he stomped out, looking embarrassed.

"You don't think it was me, Professor? Or Frank?" Harry asked hopefully, as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.

"No, Harry, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you"

Harry waited nervously while Dumbledore considered him, the tips of his long fingers together.

"I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all"

Harry didn't know what to say. He thought of Malfoy spitting at Colin, "_Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood"_ and of the Polyjuice Potion, simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then he thought of the disembodied voice he had heard when Zeeva was attacked and remembered what Hermione had said: _"Even with Magic, hearing voices is never a good sign". _He thought, too, about what everyone was saying about him and his friends, and his growing dread that another of his friends could be attacked soon...

"No," said Harry, "there isn't anything, Professor"

**RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE  
RIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLERIPPLE**

_A/N: Another Chapter, another Mystery, and another Attack! Who is doing this? Why? You all Know! But they don't! Hahahaha. What did you guys think of the Spiritual Sand Bird? On Nefari Kita, instead of Magic they have Spiritual Energy, and while some are born with the ability to do it easily, others can learn how to master it through blood, sweat and tears. Sadly, Frank does not have Magic or Spiritual Energy right now. If you notice any mistakes, please point them out so I can go back and fix them. I will not delete your review if you sound a little angry about it, I have been away from writing for a bit, and I'm just now getting back into the flow. _

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out._


	7. Christmas, Mishaps and an Exile

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Rating: **Strong T or Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Extreme AU

**Warnings: **Integrated Magical World, Younger!Smart!Ravenclaw!Harry, Bossy!Ravenclaw!Hermione, BWL!Neville.

**Pairings: **Harry/OC, OC/Susan, Hermione/OC, Ron/Lavender

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property, MINE! =P

A/N: Blah, blah… BLAAH!

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost, people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas. Frank and his mother had gotten into a heated argument in broken Nefarian over Frank staying for Christmas.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left" Heidi told Harry and Luna, as Frank re-joined them. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the Weasleys. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays too. But Harry was glad most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him and his friends in the corridors, as though they were about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing and hissing as he passed.

Fred and George Weasley, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of the Slytherin's Heralds (as most of the school called them) down the corridors shouting; "Make way for the heralds of Slytherin, seriously evil wizards coming through…"

Percy Weasley, the twin's older brother and school prefect, was deeply disapproving of this behaviour.

"It is _not _a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry"

"Yeah, he's meeting his friends in the Chamber of Secrets to have a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.

The youngest Weasley, Ginny, didn't find it amusing either.

"Oh, _don't," _she wailed every time she witnessed Fred asking Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it,

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Frank knowingly. "Being a Malfoy, he hates it when anyone beats him at anything, and we're getting all the credit for his dirty work"

"Not for long," said Luna in a dreamy voice, staring at the wall vaguely. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

At last the term ended, and a silence as deep as the snow outside descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he, Frank and Luna had the run of Ravenclaw Tower, which meant they could play whatever station they wanted on the radio, let Heidi and Susan into the Tower and practise duelling.

Christmas Morning, or as the Nefari called it, Wuturn Glabur, or Winter Solstice, dawned, cold and white. Harry and Frank were woken very early by Susan, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.

"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window. The clouds were pressing against the glass.

"Susan – you're not supposed to be in here… how you got in the tower?" asked Frank, shielding his sensitive eyes from the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," said Susan, throwing him his present. "I've been up with Luna for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the Potion. It's ready"

Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Susan, shifting one of Frank's tails so she could sit down next to him. She discretely curled up next to Frank, much to Harry's amusements. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight"

At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room.

"Hello," said Harry happily, as she landed on his bed, carrying a large package in her talons. "What have you got me there?"

She nibbled his ear in an affectionate way, and Harry tried not to flinch at the jagged beak. She dropped the wrapped up box on his lap, and swooped to land on the dresser. Harry grabbed the letter on top of the box. He flipped it open and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Christmas, son! I talked it over with Remus and Sirius, and we decided that what's a Marauder without his Map? You know the password. Sirius and Remus have included a present as well. Enjoy your time, and careful not to be caught by Heidi under the mistletoe!_

_With love, _

_Dad, Moony, Padfoot and Natalie_

Harry smiled and opened the box, revealing a blank piece of parchment, an orb and five potions in crystal vials all on top of a folded up silvery cloth. Harry picked up the orb, and as it came into contact with his hands, what looked like a holographic screen was emitted. Harry read the words.

_**The Marauder's Guide to Excellent Duelling**_

Harry grinned and started flicking through the magical pages, but was stopped by a large exclamation mark. A video of Remus, Sirius and James popped up.

"_Hey pup, Happy Birthday! Welcome to your personal spell book! We chose the name, but you can change it whenever you want. This 'book' is kept in an indestructible glass orb that instantly binds to the first person to touch it so that you can never lose it, and nobody can ever open it without your consent!"_ Sirius said, smiling at Harry.

"_The book is simple enough for you to use, to activate it after the first time, just say the password, and to shut it down, just say Mischief Managed. If lost, just say Orb and it'll appear in your hand. The book can have as many pages added, but its best to stop at five hundred if you don't want the orb to lag. An enchanted orb can only take so much memory." _Remus explained. James started speaking now.

"_I know you have Professor Prowell, son, and I have fought him in the past, but I feel that it is a good idea to get some practise in with Susan, Heidi, Frank, Luna and Colin. Yes, I know about Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood, your mother and I used to be good friends with the Lovegoods, and mundane-born friends are often good to have around. Even now the stubborn 'purebloods' have no idea what a Television is! Anyway, enjoy your present!" _James said, before the video closed. Harry grinned at the present, and muttered "Mischief Managed" allowing it to shut own. He put the present in his pocket, before picking up the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he stated. Frank and Susan came over and peered at the map appearing on the parchment. The school was quite barren, but they could see that Filch and Mrs Norris were currently guarding the message on the wall. Professor Dumbledore was also pacing in his office, and Professor Prowell seemed to be meditating in his office. Harry raised an eyebrow at the names Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge going through Lockhart's office, along with a couple of Aurors.

"About time they showed up to raid his office. Think they'll find proof of the lies in his books?" asked Frank, scowling at the racist former teacher's office.

"We can only hope. I wonder why he didn't confess to it straight away after the duel?" asked Susan.

"Maybe he truly believed he did those things…" Harry muttered, cancelling the map and putting it away. He picked up the potion vials, and read the note stuck underneath them.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! These five potions are the Animagus Revealing Potion, which will allow you and your friends to find out what animagus forms you will take if you were to go ahead with the transformation. I didn't include one for Frank, because since he is Mundane, he won't be able to transform. Sorry Frank! I'd suggest taking the potions BEFORE meal, as you can get quite dizzy afterwards. I learnt this the hard way._

_Enjoy!_

_-Sirius_

Harry grinned and finally came to his cloak. He tried it on, and found his body had vanished. He flipped the hood up and snuck around Susan, tickling her armpits when she couldn't see him. She shrieked, and accidently punched Harry in the nose. Frank roared with laughter as Susan apologized to Harry and healed his swollen nose. He rubbed the newly repaired body part and noticed there was one more note at the bottom. He picked it up.

_P.S_

_Remus has been accepted into the Lycanthrope/Nefaraptor Research Centre in Orbit City, he'll be back by Christmas. He'll be in touch._

Harry's eyes widened. Orbit City was a technological wonder, a city floating in orbit around Nefari Kita. It had a state of the art dome that held the oxygen in, which was generated from an artificial forest surrounding the city. Orbit City was known for being the headquarters of the Nefarian Space Program, the original program that was used to discover Earth. The Earthen Embassy was located there, and many businesses from Earth (Magical and Mundane) had taken up shop there. The L/NRC was a centre that was at originally created to find a cure to for the disease known as Lycanthrope. After the discovery that Werewolves and Nefaraptors were not a disease, but rather a subspecies, they turned their sights on helping the 'bestowed' control their inner beasts.

Nefaraptors were the Nefarian equivalent of Werewolves, only the Nefari turned into scaly reptilian/Nefarian beasts.

From Frank, Harry had gotten a holographic projection of Earth and Nefari Kita, which bobbed and weaved around each other similarly to a lava lamp. Susan gave him a ring with the rune for protection engraved in the blue quartz. ("It'll protect you from small curses and hexes. I reckoned it would be useful if the students stopped being afraid and started attacking us. I got rings for everyone" said Susan) Heidi ended up getting him a necklace with a lightning bolt on it engraved with the Latin Words for 'My Hero'. The note was a short Merry Christmas.

Frank had gotten a new Gi to wear to Duelling, as well as a pair of kunai from his father. He also got a moving wooden statue of a cat, which purred and meowed when moved from Harry. From Heidi, he got a box filled with confetti that exploded in his face, along with a note stuck to a spring that said "KISS SUSAN ALREADY!" (This made both blush) and a bracelet that was the twin to the one Susan was wearing from, you guessed it, Susan.

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts College of the Arcane Arts.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost covered Christmas Trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe criss-crossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was failing, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid and Kyle booming them arm in arm more and more louder with every goblet of eggnog they consumed. Fred and George Weasley had enchanted several sprigs of mistletoe to follow the first years, most of which had been blasted away, except by the mundane students who ended up getting kissed. Frank and Susan were one of these few. Harry didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about Harry's new necklace from his table at the far corner. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his come-uppance in a few hours' time.

Harry and Frank had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Susan, Heidi and Luna dragged them out of the Hall by their collars, much to the amusement of the rest of the school.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Susan matter-of-factly, as though she was sending them to the super-market for milk. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe and Goyles; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. We also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him"

"I figured a way to do this" Luna spoke up, ignoring the looks of shock as she spoke. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom cupboard."

Harry, Frank and Heidi looked at each other incredulously.

"Luna? Why don't you speak more often?"

"Are you this could work?"

"Do I have to be a boy?" said Harry, Frank and Heidi, respectively.

But Susan had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had.

"The Potion will be useless without Crabbe and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do _want _to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry.

"And Heidi, you have to be a boy so that Malfoy doesn't get suspicious of the fact that a random Slytherin girl is talking to him. Plus, if Harry goes in as Crabbe and the real Goyle is with him, Goyle might suspect something is wrong with his friend."

"Fine… but what about you, Luna and Frank? Whose hairs are you guys ripping out?" asked Heidi.

"Only I am coming along. The potion might not work with Frank, being half alien, and Luna is a bit… free spirited to blend in with Slytherin's. Anyway, I already got mine," said Susan brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember the Duelling Club? I plucked this off of the girl next to me. I think her name was Millicent Bulstrode. And she's gone home for Christmas – so I'll have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back"

When the two potioneers left Harry, Heidi and Frank to check on the Polyjuice Potion, Frank turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

"Yeah, it just walked away with the Potions Mistresses" Heidi said, a dejected look on her face.

But to Harry and Heidi's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly has Luna had said. They lurked in the deserted Entrance Hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, who had remained alone at their table, shovelling down fourth helpings of trifle. Harry had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Heidi and Harry hid quickly behind a suit of armour next to the front door. Harry tried his best to ignore how close he was to Heidi.

"This is kind of romantic" Heidi muttered, blushing. Harry blushed.

"Damn you Heidi." He whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. How thick can you get?" asked Harry, nodding as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a minute, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change in expression, they both keeled over backwards onto the floor.

Once this was done, they collected the hairs and shoes from the two sleeping morons, hid them in a cupboard, hurried back up to Myrtle's bathroom where Luna, Susan and Frank were adding some final touches to the Potion, and the three of them drank their fill. Harry and Heidi ended up going without Susan, since something went wrong with the Potion, and Frank had to take her to Madam Pomfrey.

They found their way to the Slytherin Common room by meeting Malfoy on the way down to the dungeons, and followed him to the common room. What followed was the most subtle interrogation, and the two were barely able to refrain from punching Malfoy when he started insulting Harry, Heidi, Frank and Susan. He even had the audacity to tell Heidi to go up to the hospital wing and give the 'mudbloods' a turkey slap. Heidi did not know what that was, until Harry told her afterwards.

They managed to get away after the potion started wearing off, and went up to the bathroom to get changed back into robes that actually fit them.

Susan remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumour that she had been attacked, and that purebloods weren't safe from the Insane Potter's Ire. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Susan's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.

Harry, Heidi, Frank and Luna went to visit her and Colin every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework. So far, Madam Pomfrey had been able to remove most of her fur on her face, legs and arms, though the red ears and tail was stubborn.

"I'm considering keeping them." Susan said during their latest visit. This floored Susan's friends.

"What?!"

"Yeah, they aren't intervening with any of my bodily functions except for my hearing and balance, and Madam Pomfrey has said that keeping the animal parts will not cause any future problems, although, she did say to come see her before I have my… er… you know…" Susan blushed at this, and after a second Heidi turned scarlet as well.

"You haven't gotten yours yet?" Heidi asked, as Frank and Harry looked on, completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

"I'm not just a late bloomer in magic, Hides" Susan said, looking at Frank. She smiled when she noticed he was staring at her ears with wide eyes.

"Will Mum and Dad let you keep them? I mean, they do stand out a bit…" Heidi said.

"If they say I can't keep them, I'll just tell them I'll do what I did to get them a second time" Susan said with a smug grin. She then dropped her voice so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added.

"Nothing" Frank said gloomily, tearing his eyes from the cat ears.

"I was so _sure _it was Malfoy," said Heidi, for about the hundredth time.

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something yellow and black sticking out from under Susan's water jug.

"Ugh, it's a card that Ernie Macmillan sent me. He's convinced I've been imperioused by Harry, and that he can break me out of it by trying to flirt with me. He even went to Dumbledore and tried to have you expelled, thinking that if your wand was snapped, the 'spell' would break" Susan said, glaring hatefully at the card as she handed it to her friends. Frank opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Susan,_

_Hope you recover from the latest torture Potter as inflicted on you. Don't fret, I will find a way to break the control Potter has over you, and you can be assured that once you are saved from him, I will be here to help you recover from the traumatizing time. Hope you get well. Potter will soon pay for the fear he has brought upon the school._

_Love, Ernie._

By the end of the card, Harry was fuming and Frank was actually growling deep in his throat.

"That's it, I'm going you kill him" Harry said, getting up and whipping his wand out. Heidi and Frank (Frank being tempted to let him go) grabbed Harry and pulled him back. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over and ushered them out, claiming Susan needed to take the potions to remove some 'unwanted fur' from herself.

"Is Macmillan the biggest son of a bitch you've ever met, or what?" Frank said to Harry as they left the dormitory and started up the stairs towards Ravenclaw Tower. Professor Flamel had given them the task of creating their first golems. Harry had read the chapter on Golems in his Alchemy text, and decided to do the basic clay golem. When they got up to the Ravenclaw Tower, however, Harry found his, Franks and Luna's trunks lying in the corridor. Hermione Granger of second year was also sitting out there, seemingly waiting for them.

"Hey, Hermione, why are our things out here?" asked Frank, frowning at his carelessly discarded possessions.

"Oh, Harry, Frank, Luna, it's terrible. The entire tower voted to have you removed from Ravenclaw Tower, they said that you being there was giving Ravenclaw a bad name, and they didn't want you guys turning Ravenclaw into the new Dark House!" Hermione said, frantically shaking her hands. Harry scowled at this and tried to answer the riddle to be let in, but when he knocked, no question came.

"I'm so sorry guys, I tried to vote against it, but they threatened to ban me from the tower as well!" Hermione said, stamping her foot in frustration. Frank cursed under his breath and grabbed his trunk, when the latch broke and torn and ink-stained clothing came spilling out. Frank's heart constrict when he saw his new Gi torn and stained, his cat statue from Harry singed and his photo book of Nefari Kita broken. Harry checked his trunk and found that most of his stuff was damaged, except for his cloak, orb, map and one pair of robes coloured Slytherin Green. Harry growled and tossed his trunk against the wall, before sliding down the wall and cupping his head in his hands.

"I tried to stop them, Harry, but they just stupefied me and woke me up when they were finished. I was able to save these, though" Hermione said, bringing two books. One was the Nefarian Fauna and Flora book Harry had gotten in Diagon Alley before coming to school, and the other was his own photo book, which featured images of his mother, father, Sirius and Remus (The-Rat-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was magically erased from the photos) at school together. Harry gently took them and cradled them to his chest.

"I can't believe they would do this. How did they do this?" asked Frank, kneeling by his bag and holding his Gi limply.

"All houses can vote to have a student removed from the tower if their behaviour is inappropriate. Normally, the Prefects have to call the vote, and the rest of the students over first year can vote yes or no. It would not have mattered if you were there, since First Years cannot vote." Hermione explained, taking out her wand and cleaning Frank's Gi as she spoke. She then waved her wand and sealed the tears closed. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do until Frank can have his things taken to a Tailor to be repaired.

Harry glanced over at Luna, and growled when he saw that there was nothing in her Trunk! Those bastards had left her with no clothes!

"I'm taking this to Flitwick" Harry said, getting up and tucking his two favourite books in his inside pocket before grabbing his trunk and heading off toward the head of Ravenclaw's office. They knocked, and found the tiny wizard playing Wizard Chess with himself.

"Yes, come in, Messrs Potter, Neh'Gara'teth-Lee, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger" he said, dispelling his chest board with a flick of his finger. He raised his bushy white eyebrow at the three trunks, but decided to let them speak. Harry allowed Hermione to explain what happened, and as she spoke, Professor Flitwick became more and more concerned.

"Oh dear…" he said, after the tale was finished being told, "This is quite worrying. I'm afraid to say, Harry, Frank and Luna, that there is nothing I can do to remove the ban. Once a ban has been enacted, not even the Head of Ravenclaw can remove it. You may have to find another place to sleep… there is a store room in the East Tower, I can have a house elf set it up for you, if you like" Flitwick said. They agreed, and was shone the way after Flitwick called for a House Elf to set the store room up for the three of them. By the time they got there, the room had already been set up.

They were surprised that the 'store room' had been changed into a small common room with three seven rooms as well as two bathrooms and a small kitchenette. There were two couches, an armchair and a loveseat around a coffee table. The carpet was blue with bronze trimming, and the walls were painted blue. The kitchenette only had a gas stove, a sink and a small ice-box, while the common room had only a radio.

Harry asked why there were so many rooms, and the small wizard only smiled and said, "Sometimes, friends may want to get away from housemates every once and a while." Harry knew he was referring to Heidi and Susan. The three friends settled down in their respective rooms, and went to sleep. However, one friend was still awake. And her eyes were glowing a soft silver.

_A/N: This took a while to finish, but I did it. FINALLY! But here it is, Chapter Seven! Jeez, sorry if it seems a little pushed at the end, but I've been wanting to just get it finished so I can continue writing past this bit. _

_All suggestions are appreciated and considered. Feel free to review, please don't just favourite the story, add a comment, because I love hearing feedback on my work. Plus the suggestions might get the chapters our earlier! :D_

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out_


	8. An Attack and the Ambassador of Magic

**Name: **The Ripple Effect

**Rating: **Strong T or Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Extreme AU

**Warnings: **Integrated Magical World, Younger!Smart!Ravenclaw!Harry, Bossy!Ravenclaw!Hermione, BWL!Neville.

**Pairings: **Harry/OC, OC/Susan, Hermione/OC, Ron/Lavender

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognise. They are MY intellectual property, MINE! =P

A/N: Blah, blah… BLAAH!

Susan left the hospital, mostly furless except for her new cat ears and tail, dewhiskered and claw free, at the beginning of February. On her first evening back, she was outraged to find that Harry, Frank and Luna had been kicked out of their house. She had immediately opted to grab her stuff and move into the Exile House, as Luna had jokingly called it (a rare instance for her), but Frank had calmed her ire by trying to convince her that moving in with them would just cause suspicion to arise in her own House.

Susan gently reminded Frank about the Card and Ernie MacMillan, and called dibs on the room next door to Frank. The rest was powerless when Heidi packed her stuff up and moved in as well. Harry's felt a warm feeling in his chest at the loyalty shown by his friends. Heidi was a bit disappointed that there was no TV, or fridge or Microwave, and decided that they'd have to organize a trip to an electronics store in London to get some things for the common room.

Sometime in the week, Heidi had been wandering the school when she heard yelling coming from Myrtle's bathroom. She had snuck around the corner and saw that Filch was having a cry about the latest flooding from Myrtle's bathroom.

**Three Days Earlier**

"… _Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore…"_

His footsteps receded and Heidi heard a distant door slam.

She poked her head around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: she was once again on the spot where Zeeva Guth'Jenk'sa had been attacked. She saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now Filch had stopped shouting, she could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls. Heidi held her robes over her ankles and stepped through the great wash of water to the door and entered.

Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom, because the candles had been extinguished I the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

(A/N: They tried to install electrical lighting in the bathroom, but Myrtle didn't approve and short circuited the lights wires. No other attempts had been tried).

"Hey, Myrtle. What's wrong?" asked Heidi.

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Heidi waded across to her cubicle and said, "Why would I throw anything at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"That's terrible! Who would do something so callous?" asked Heidi, feeling bad for the teenage ghost. Apparently, Myrtle didn't want her pity.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PRETENDING TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! NOBODY CARES FOR ME! I'M ONLY MISERABLE, MOPING, MOANING MYRTLE!" Myrtle shrieked, before giving a tragic sob and diving into her toilet, covering Heidi in toilet water. She was lucky nobody ever used the toilets in here, otherwise the water would have been quite filthy.

Heidi wiped the toilet water from her eyes, and looked around the room. She spotted a rather nondescript looking black book lying under a sink. Heidi stepped up to the book, but a saying that Arthur Weasley always said to the kids forced to go to Ministry Balls floated to the front of her mind.

'_Never trust something that just so happens to be there. In the magical world, wizards and witches tend to enchant mundane things to prank or harm. Especially books. Why, a few years back a book that burned your eyes out was brought in. Perkins nearly lost his eyesight as well as his sense of taste that day!'_

Heidi looked at the book with suspicion, and levitated it into her book bag. Would be best if she showed it to a teacher, or maybe Luna. She had a knack for odd little things.

**Three Days Later**

"And that's how I got this thing" Heidi finished explaining, holding the book, which turned out to be a Diary, with only a velvet handkerchief separating it from her bare hand. Luna drifted over and plucked the book from her friend's hands, ignoring the handkerchief. She turned it over and flipped through the blank pages rapidly, without a change of expression, before sniffing the cover. Heidi tried to stop her, knowing where the book has been.

"This book holds great evil and knowledge. It has to be discarded of as fast as possible" Luna said, frowning at the book with a serious expression on her face.

"Wait, 'knowledge'? Didn't you say the back said that it was bought in 1940?" asked Susan. Heidi nodded, looking a little confused. "And the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago.

"Yeah..." Frank said, lounging on the couch and listening to some Blink 182.

"We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. I remember from serving a detention with Filch in the trophy room that a T.M. Riddle had recieved an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. What if Riddle got his special award for catching the heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything: where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it. The person behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a fantastic theory, Susie," said Heidi, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary!"

Susan frowned at the book.

"It might be warded against other people so the owner's secrets can't be read" Luna said, shrugging slightly.

"Possibly, possibly. But who would go through all that trouble to keep his thoughts hidden?" asked Harry, poking the book with his wand.

"He's obviously a very private, sensitive person" Frank said, only half sarcastic.

**MEANWHILE!**

Kyle Prowell was sitting in his office, grading a paper on creative ways in subduing an opponent (His favourite was, use a Breast Enlargement Curse then trip them up with a Toffee Spreader charm directed at the ground beneath them.) when his head perked up and he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, the irony…" he muttered, going back to work.

**BACK WITH OUR HEROES!**

Harry wasn't sure why Susan kept the book. Maybe she thought that if there was a ward protecting the content of the diary, she'd be able to crack it. Sometimes, Susan forgot that she was only a second year. Over the next few weeks, not much changed. Harry, Heidi and Frank finally got permission to go into London and get some stuff for the Exile Common Room. They ended up buying a crystal powered Holo-TV, a proper fridge, a microwave, a coffee maker and a toaster, as well as food to put in the kitchenette and cooking utensils. Frank ended up buying an XBOX with three extra controllers as well as Halo. Frank also got a recharging station for the crystals that powered the technology. All he had to do was keep it on the windowsill and put the crystal in, and it soaked up the sun rays and charged it.

The group of friends ended up going to the trophy room to check out Riddle's special award. The burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him. However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"Sounds like a goody-two-shoes to me. Probably top of every class" Frank said, smirking at the shield.

"Dude, you're in the top five in every mundane class. Even the ones you're not taking!" Harry said, staring at his friend incredulously.

"Shut up."

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts College of the Arcane Arts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment they're acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting," Harry her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs Norris back in no time."

Perhaps the heir of Slytherin has lost his or her nerve, thought Harry. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years...

Ernie MacMillan, the Get-Well-Card-Douche, didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Harry and his friends were the guilty ones, and that they had imperioused Susan and Heidi. He was even sending a rumour around that Harry had forced them to leave the Hufflepuff Dorms and was keeping them hostage in his room like some sick dungeon master. Harry was tempted to prove Ernie correct by killing him with his bare hands, but decided against it. It wasn't helping that Peeves kept popping up in random crowds (and once in Harry's room) singing 'Oh Potter, you rotter...', now with a dance routine to match.

On Valentine's Day, Dumbledore had decorated the hall in light reds and, in a show of Valentine Spirit, had announced a dance that would be held a week later. He also announced that specially charmed paper for Valentine Cards could be purchased at either the Canteen Kiosk in the Court Yard, the Snack Booth at the Pitch and any of the Head Teachers (except Snape. He instead gave that job to Kyle Prowell, who thanked him sarcastically). The paper was charmed to fold up into a paper airplane and fly to the recipient.

As soon as the dance was mentioned, many a female student (and the odd homosexual boy) started whispering excitedly. Harry groaned, knowing that Heidi would probably expect him to ask her, or just ask him to go. (I.E Force him to go). Frank was shaking his head, betting that Susan had already picked out a dress to wear.

All day long, the paper airplanes kept whizzing into class unexpectedly, delivering themselves to their recipients. One of them had nearly knocked over poor professor Flitwick. Late that afternoon, as the Ravenclaw Exiles were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the letters landed in his messy auburn hair. He plucked the pink letter from his head and it unfolded, showing a small poem.

_His eyes are as green as a meadows grass,  
His hair is as red as a sunset,  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero that defeated the huge git._

Harry blushed lightly, and put the letter in his pocket for later. Nearby, Susan was walking to Potions, when a letter of her own dive bombed the red-headed girl. She opened it and read it, a blush forming on her cheeks. Suddenly, the letter was yanked from her grip by the Blonde Ponce.

"What's this, the freak Hybrid knows how to read? _She scours the night staring at the moon, a face so beautiful like a desert bloom, she soothes the nightmares and invades my dreams, and she's beautiful, but only to me. _Wow, what sappy loser wrote this junk?" laughed Malfoy. Susan's face was red, and Harry wasn't sure it was from anger or embarrassment.

"_Vertigus, Expelliarmus!" _Susan shouted, brandishing her wand at Malfoy. His eyes went unfocused and he lost his balance, before the disarming spell hit him, sending the letter out of his hand and sending him flying into a door. Susan caught the letter and ran off to Potions, her cheeks mysteriously shiny. Harry scowled at the blonde little shit, and was tempted to curse his bits off, but ultimately decided to postpone it. He was late for class.

That night, Harry sat in his room rereading the letter that was sent to him. He smiled, and placed it on his bedside table. He took out his Orb of Awesome Spells, and looked for a spell he could use to get back at Malfoy. He spent an hour flipping through the pages, before he found the right one. He grinned evilly and activated his map, using one of the newer features to find Malfoy. He was currently in the Slytherin Common room, sitting near the fireplace and surrounded with other kids.

He was just thinking up ideas for when to use the spell, when he heard a shout coming from Susan's room. He got out of bed and ran out into the common room, where Frank was playing his new Halo Game and Luna was eating microwave popcorn. Susan came out of her bedroom weather her pyjama bottoms and a tank top, and clutching the diary.

"Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago!" Susan said. Luna dropped her popcorn and Frank's character was shot in the back with a needle gun. Harry dropped his spell-orb, which flashed and appeared in his pocket.

Harry, Heidi, Frank and Susan had known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During her first year, Susan had heard rumours about Hagrid owning a Half Hell Hound half Jack Russel, also known as a Cerberus. If, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Harry was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up for so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; from the description given by Susan, Harry could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But he was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody.

Susan had snapped at them for repeatedly asking for a recount of what happened in the book, apparently it was getting old telling the story. The conversations following after was always uncomfortable.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Heidi. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" asked Harry dully?

"We know Hagrid had been expelled," said Susan miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have gotten that stupid award."

Frank joined the conversation.

"Riddle _does _sound like that Percy Weasley bloke – who asked him to grass on Hagrid, anyway?"

"But the monster had killed somebody, Frank" Heidi said. The group went silent for several minutes. Luna was hanging off the armchair, upside down and playing Halo.

"Why not ask Hagrid about it all?" she asked, her normally stoner look replaced by a look of concentration as she tried to break her record.

"That would be a cheerful visit," said Frank, "Hello Hagrid, tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy on the student populace lately. Not bloody likely, Luna"

In the end, they decided that they wouldn't say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he'd been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally gotten bored of his "Oh Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie MacMillan had stopped flirting with Susan and in March several of the Mandrake's threw a loud and raucous party in Greenhouse Three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully matured," she told Frank. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing.

The Second Years at Hogwarts were given something new to think about during their Easter Holidays. The time had come for Susan to choose her subjects for the third year. After much deliberation, Susan chose two electives (Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy) and two Summer Tutelages (Study of Battle Magic, Runic Spellcasting).

When asked by her sister and friends, Susan explained that Ancient and Runes went hand in hand, since most worked on using equations and symbols to achieve their goal, whether it be working out how far a spell can travel before it dissipates by calculating the users core strength plus ambient magic minus any strong weather (shockingly, spells can be moved with a strong enough wind, and cannot survive travelling through molten lava, or a solid wall of fire) or working on a ritual.

Battle Magic and Runic Spellcasting had been suggested by Kyle Prowell, who taught both classes in the summer, as they focused on the finer points of magical combat. Sure, it was fun to grow breasts on an opponent (especially a male one) and trip them up by turning the ground to ice, but for those harder fights, you're going to need some oomph in your spells. Runic Spellcasting used Runes infused with raw magic to set traps, create squares called Power Sectors and also create protection jewellery.

Harry noticed that one of the classes didn't have a box next to it, signalling you couldn't choose this class. When he asked, Susan explained that Spellcrafting was only taught to those who show raw power and a gift for 'accidental magic'. Harry knew that Accidental Magic was really raw magic being pushed out in times of stress, kind of like wandless magic. Harry also knew, that some Nefari through years of practise could control magic, or Spiritual Energy, as they call it, wandlessly, and have been using it to power their technology for years, along with their Sun Crystals. Harry decided that he might look into learning some Wandless Magic. It could prove useful.

The upcoming Quidditch Game had everyone excited, as it was Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Harry had noticed that the Gryffindor team was working themselves ragged preparing, booking the pitch every night after dinner. He wondered if he should sign up for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, before tossing out that idea. As if the Ravenclaw's would let him join the team, they won't even let him and his friends sleep in their own beds.

During one of the practises, Harry, Frank, Heidi and Susan went out to the pitch to watch the Gryffindor's practising. They brought a blanket to sit on (the day had been a little wet, and the seats would still be a bit soggy), a thermos full of hot chocolate, a bag of marshmellows and a portable camp fire. After sitting down, Fred and George Weasley flew over to see what was happening.

"Oi! What are you four doing?" Fred asked, looking at them suspiciously. He couldn't see them properly, so Harry lit his wand.

"It's just us. Mind if we watch? We wanted to get out of Exile Tower for a bit" Harry said. Everyone knew about Exile Tower, and it had become an unnofficial school house. The twins agreed after asking Oliver Wood, the captain, and went back to playing. Harry tried to ignore the way that Heidi would snuggle up to him, and pretended to gag when Susan and Frank's tails wrapped around one anothers. After a bit, Harry gave in and wrapped his arm around Heidi mostly to get more comfortable. She'd just latch on even tighter if Harry tried to escape.

They enjoyed the afternoon, watching the players until the moon reached the centre of the sky. When the players left to go to bed, the four friends chose to watch the stars for a bit. Frank pointed out the Kitan Star in the Virgo Constellation, and Harry talked about how the Nefari were reportadly looking for more life in the universe, using both Nefarian and Earthen satelites and telescopes. Heidi was very interested in this, and they talked about what other races there could be. Frank said that maybe there was a planet with intelligent tiny people. Susan joked that maybe there was a moon with blue aliens that wore nothing by loinclothes.

They had a laugh about it, since the suggestions kept getting sillier and sillier after those suggestions. They set up the portable camp fire and roasted marshmellows, glad to be away from all the accusing stares, the pointing and hissing, and overall the general nastiness of school.

Finally, they opted to head back to the tower, as it was quite late. They met Dumbledore on the way in, and explained that they were just having a small camp out to get away from everyone else. The old headmaster accepted that with a smile, and let them go on. As they reached Exile Tower, they met Luna looking at them worriedly.

"Susan! Come quick! You've been robbed!" she said, pointing at the door to Susan's bedroom. They rushed in gasped at the sight of Susan's room. It looked like a bomb had gone off in there. Papers were strewn all over the floor, clothes and underwear had been tossed everywhere (Susan blushed when a pair of her knickers got caught on Frank's shoes) and many of her books had been pulled off the shelf. Susan rushed over to trunk and opened it, noticing that her stuff had been disturbed.

"Who could have taken it? Only we know the password." asked Harry, staring at the destruction in shock.

"I don't know. Someone's been looking for something. Is anything missing?" asked Heidi. Susan finished rifling through her stuff, and concluded that the only things missing was Riddle's diary and a couple galleons.

"Riddle's diary is missing" she told them, not particularly caring about the galleons at this moment. Harry, Heidi and Frank were shocked.

The next day, the Quidditch game was on. Harry sat at the table with his friends (he smiled grimly when a white tablespread with an E appeared under their plates. Apparently, the elves loved the idea of a new tower to clean) the next morning and pondered on who could have stolen the diary. It seemed impossible, as no one really knew the location of Exile Tower. They only knew that the house was in the East Tower, but for some reason, nobody but the five friends could actually find it. Harry theorised that you had to be exiled from a house to be able to find it. Or, Flitwick and Dumbledore had charmed the tower so that nobody could find the house except for the five people who lived there.

The friends left the Great Hall, and followed the crowd to the stadium.

"_Kill this time... let me rip... tear..."_

Harry shouted aloud and Heidi and Frank both jumped away from him in alarm. Luna just smiled serenely.

"The voice!" said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?"

Frank shook his head, wide-eyed. Susan, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" She said. She sprinted off, up the stairs. Luna followed her, seemingly gliding across the floor as if it was coated in ice.

"_What_ does she understand?" asked Harry distractedly. Heidi shrugged helplessly.

"A shit load more then I do. Come on, we're gonna miss the game." Frank said, walking out the front doors and following the crowd to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but more people were emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

The three friends headed to the game, and found seats at the edge of the Ravenclaw stands. The game hadn't started yet, and Harry started munching on the popcorn he got from the kiosk near the entrance to the pitch. Frank and Heidi were craning their necks at the school, keeping an eye out for Susan and Luna.

"Where are they? They're going to miss the game" Heidi said, looking anxiously around for her sister and friend.

"I don't know. Look, there's the Hufflepuff team" Frank pointed out, as seven yellow forms flew from the changing room with the yellow crest on the door. They landed near Madam Hooch was standing with the balls. Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatics. The Gryffindor Team, which consisted of Beaters Fred and George Weasley, Chasers Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, Keeper Oliver Wood and Seeker Neville Longbottom. Harry only recognised the Seeker for Hufflepuff, who was the newest player on the roster, a pureblood called Cedric Diggory.

Just as the Gryffindor Team was getting ready to mount their brooms, Professor Flitwick walked onto the pitch with a large megaphone. Harry felt a deep sense of foreboding.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor Flitwick called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, waddled over to the professor without dismounting his broom. Heidi giggled at the sight. He seemed to be shouting at him, but Flitwick ignored the Qudditch fanatic and continued to shout through the megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then he walked off the pitch. Harry, Frank and Luna headed down to the castle, but they were stopped by Flitwick at the entrance to the stands. Students looked at them suspiciously, but continued.

"Potter, Bones, Neh'Gara'teth-Lee, I think you'd better come with me..."

Wondering how they could possibly suspect them this time, Harry followed Flitwick to the school. Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled, others looked worried. Harry, Frank and Heidi followed Professor Flitwick back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't being taken to anybody's office this time.

"This will be a bit of a shock" said Professor Flitwick in a gentle voice as they approached the hospital wing. "There as been an attack... a triple attack"

Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor Flitwick pushed the door open and he, Heidi and Frank entered.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over the Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, and on the beds next to her were...

"Susan!" Heidi and Frank gasped.

"Luna!" Harry groaned, staring at the blonde.

"But... they're purebloods! Why were they attacked?" asked Heidi, as Frank stared at the still form of Susan. Luna was laying nearby, a look of fear so horrifying that it was too painful to look at.

"They were found near the Library," said Professor Flitwick. "I don't suppose either of you can explain these? All three were wearing them..."

He was holding up a pair of retro reflective sunglasses. Another two pairs were on the bedside table. Harry and Heidi shook their heads, while Frank just stared numbly at Susan. She held a look of confusion that suggested that Luna had slipped the glasses on her just as the monster turned up. Harry noted that Penelope held an odd look of realisation, mixed in with panic.

"I will escort you back to Exile Tower, as you so fondly call it," said Professor Flitwick heavily. "I need to address the students of Ravenclaw"

"I expect you... three, to be back here every evening by six o'clock. You are not to leave your common room after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activitie"

Harry, Heidi and Frank, the remaining members of Exile House, looked at each other uneasily. Flitwick shuffled nervously, and looked sadly at the doors to Luna and Susan's bedrooms.

"I need hardly add that I have rarely been distressed. It is likely the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge you three come forward if you know anything about them."

When he recieved silence, the small wizard bid them good night and left Exile Tower.

"Is it just me, or is Slytherin's heir trying to off Exile House?" asked Harry gloomily.

"Maybe Slytherin's heir is so deep in tradition, he doesn't like the sound of a fifth house..." Frank suggested, getting up and walking into the kitchenette to get a soda.

"Do you think they suspect Hagrid?" asked Heidi in a small voice. Harry put his arm around the girl, knowing it must be a shock for her to have her sister attacked.

"We should go and talk to him," said Frank, cracking open a can of Fanta and sipping it. "I don't really believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to gt inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But Flitwick said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class" Heidi said, looking at the strong wooden door that blocked access to the old store-room turned common-room. Harry smiled and pulled a silvery cloak and a certain map from his pockets.

"Never leave home without it"

The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Harry, who had wandered the castle at night a few times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset. Teachers, Prefects and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, watching for anything suspicious. The Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, but luckily, the patrols were only just starting and there wasn't as many teachers out. It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.

It was a clear, starry night. They hurried towards the lighted windows of Hagrid's house, and pulled the Cloak off only when they were right outside his front door.

Seconds after they knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face to face, with him pointing a crossbow at them, Fang the boarhound barking loudly behind him.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you three doin' here?"

"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.

"Nothin'... nothin'," Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin'... doesn't matter ... Sit down... I'll make tea..."

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle onto it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hands.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Heidi. "Did you hear about Luna and S-Susan?"

"Oh, I head, all righ'," said Hagrid, a silent break in his voice.

He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten the tea-bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate, when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry, Heidi and Frank exchanged panic-stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid"

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The stranger was a short, portly man with rumpled grey hair, and an anxious expression. He was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pin-striped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and pointed purple shoes. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

"That's Auntie Amelia's boss" Heidi whispered. "Cornelius Fudge. the Embassador for Magic in the English Parliament."

Harry gripped her hand in a sign to be quiet.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," saud Fudge, in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. five attacks on Muggle-borns, and a Nefarian, no less! Our ties with the Nefari have been shaky ever since that incident with the Nefarian girl several years back. The government has got to act"

"I never," said Hagrid, looking more imploringly at Dumbledore, "you know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir..."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has mny full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. We have got to do something - the school's governors have been in touch."

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of fire Harry had never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of stress. Ever since the Nefari came into contact with earth and revelaed the Magical world, the Ministry of Magic has been integrated with the British Parliament, which means that the Prime Minister has put a lot of faith in me to keep ties with the Nefari healthy since we're the ones that tried to label them a dark creature. We've got to be seen doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my job..."

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?"

"No, no, no. A new bill was passed that only murderers and terrorists get sent to Azkaban. You are merely a suspect. You'll be kept at the Magical Embassy. But only for a short stretch." said Fudge, looking very awkward. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology."

There was another rap on the door. Dumbledore answered it. Harry got a elboy to the side when he gasped.

Mr Lucius Malfoy, a man Harry only knew from Social Gatherings he was sometimes forced to attend, strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl, along with Frank, but Frank's was drowned out by the dog.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good..."

"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear... man," Harry noticed the pause and scowled at the man, "please believe me, I have no please at all in being inside your - er - d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the Headmaster was here"

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"_Dreadful _thing, Dumbledore," said Mr Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment. Harry snorted lightly at the old writing utensil. Nobody used parchment anymore except for the old purebloods holding onto tradition. It was mostly pen and paper and laptop computers for the more richer wizards/mundanes/Nefari. "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Three more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Mundane-borns, Mundanes or Nefari at Hogwarts, and we all know what an _awful _loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended... no, no ... last thing we want just now..."

"The appointment - or suspension - of the Headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks..."

"Now look, Lucius, if _Dumbledore _can't stop them -" said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating more, "I mean to say, who _can_?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr Malfoy, with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted..."

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr Malfoy.

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Mundane's, Mundane Born and Nefari won' stand a chance. There'll be killin's next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step asde."

"But -" stuttered Fudge.

"_No!_" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly, so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only _truly _have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it"

For a second, Harry was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards the corner where he, Heidi and Frank stood hidden.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your - er - highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any - ah - _'killin's'."_

He strode to the cabin door, opened it andbowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some _stuff_, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the _spiders_. That'd leak 'em right! That's all I', sayin'!"

Fudge stared at him in amazement.

"All right, I'm comin'," said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away"

The door banged shut and Frank pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.

"We're in trouble now," he said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone"

With his master gone, Fang started scratching at the door.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. No internet equals no fanfiction dot net. I'm currently in the middle of moving, and the chance to write is rare. You know, I always read authors say in a/n's that moving is the reason for late chapters, and I always scoffed. Now I understand. It's like when people say that smoking feels great after sex and you have trouble believing that, and then you try it and you suddenly understand. Not that I smoke. Ahem. Anyway, I think this is the first chapter that the Exile House is officially named. This chapter spans over two or so official chapters, and you'll find that I do that often. The Exile House will soon become an official house, and I was considering giving Exile Tower a house ghost. I was thinking I could kill of a student during the last attack before Harry goes to save the day, and have them come back as a ghost and get recruited as the first house ghost for Exile House. Or, I could have them invite Moaning Myrtle to join the group, her being an outcast in life and death. I dunno._

_What do you guys think? Kill of a student, or just use Moaning Myrtle?_

_Also: with the whole language thing, people have probably guessed that I'm just making up words for everything with no basis, since I have no linguistic skills, and I was wondering if anyone would like to take the time to scour my story and pick up the translation (I always add the translation IN the story for the readers) and make a little Nefari to English Dictionary with the words used so far, so I can make a file with it and work on that as a basis. I'd do it myself, but packing, friend troubles, internet lackage and CIS (Constant Ideas Syndrome) is stopping me. It might be fun for the readers to get involved, and do remember that I am willing to use any ideas that people think of. _

_Any Questions and/or suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted and will be answered and considered._

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_

_Needles Out_


End file.
